DIME QUE ME AMAS
by Jipuk
Summary: Un complot, accidente o tragedia? Descubranlo aqui conmigo en este fic, el cual estara lleno de muchas intrigas y sorpresas. Mi primer terrific.
1. TRAGICO ACCIDENTE

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL DE CANDY-CANDY NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI Y YUMIKO IGARASHI. ESTE ES SOLO UN FANFIC DONDE COMO TODOS QUIERO UN FINAL DIFERENTE PARA ESTA HISTORIA QUE NOS ROBO EL CORAZON… EN EL CUAL LAS SITUACIONES SE PRESENTAN ALTERNAS QUE SE DARAN EN ESTA HiSTORIA. Y SIN MAS A DISFRUTAR ESTA HISTORIA QUE SE BASA DESPUES DE LA REUNION DE CANDY EN EL HOGAR DE PONY….

* * *

DESPUES DE LA TORMENTA SIEMPRE HAY CALMA. ESAS SON LAS LEYES DE LA MADRE NATURALEZA. EN NUESTRAS VIDAS NOS ENFRENTAMOS A NUEVAS EXPERIENCIAS Y EN OCASIONES SE PRESENTAN QUE DESPUES DE AFRONTARLOS LLEGA LA TRANQUILIDAD. CUANDO EL RIO SE DESBORDA POR LA TORMENTA LUEGO TODO VUELVE A SU CAUSE NORMAL. ES ASI QUE EN NUESTRAS VIDAS TAMBIEN CUANDO SE ALTERAN ESTAS POR SUCESOS TRAGICOS AJENOS A NUESTRA VOLUNTAD. EL DESTINO NOS DA UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD POR NATURALEZA, Y DEBEMOS DE APROVECHARLA ANTES QUE SEA DEMASIADO TARDE. MI HISTORIA TRATA DE UNA TRAGEDIA FATAL AL PRINCIPO PERO LA VIDA NOS TIENE PREPARADA MUCHAS SORPRESAS, DESDE EL ARREPENTIMIENTO, EL PERDON, HASTA UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD EN EL AMOR. ACOMPANENME CON ESTA INCREIBLE HISTORIA. LA CUAL HE TITULADO "DIME QUE ME AMAS"...  
ESPERO LA DISFRUTEN COMO LO HE HECHO YO AL ESCRIBIR ESTAS LINEAS…

"DIME QUE ME AMAS..."

Jipuk 2010.

Capitulo 1: TRAGICO ACCIDENTE

ROBERT HATAWAY estaba muy contento, con una gran sonrisa sentado en una de los asientos dentro del teatro viendo los ultimos ensayos para su nueva obra TEMPESTAD  
de W. SHAKESPEARE. Ademas porque Terry habia llegado denuevo a formar parte de la compañia. Pensaba que la obra iba a ser todo un exito igual que ROMERO Y JULIETA. Asi que decidio mandar a publicar en primera plana en el NEW YORK TIMES, sobre el estreno de la misma.

Un dia antes del estreno, aunque ya habian hecho muy buena campana de propaganda en toda la ciudad de New York del regreso del actor, con affiches, en todos los postes, puestos de revistas, periodicos, anuncios en la radio, etc, etc, etc.

El dia siguiente era el gran estreno de la obra. En la mañana salio en primera plana sobre el estreno de la obra en letras grandes y una hermosa foto de Terry en blanco y  
negro (por la epoca) del regreso del mismo.

Todos los compañeros actores se veian muy contentos incluyendo a Terry. Andaban todos de un lado para otro con los nervios de punta hasta Robert H. no se escapaba de esa situacion. El mas relajado de todos que se veia era Terry. Hoy estaba diferente nunca lo habian visto con ese brillo en la cara. Todos pensaron que las pequeñas vacaciones que habia tomado el actor le sentaron bien ya que ultimamente no hacia tantos berrinches como solia hacer.

Hoy estaba todo distinto hasta en el tono de dirigirse a las demas personas. Robert h. lo felicito por el nuevo compartimiento de Terry. Estaban en la oficina.  
ROBERT: Te felicito muchacho!. a tus compañeros les agrada un poco tu nueva actitud. Se que saldras adelante de toda esta situacion… -tomando un sorbo de su café.-  
me refiero a lo de Susana. Debes de darle un poco de tiempo a ella tambien. Pues ella esta pasando por una etapa muy dificil. La pobre ha perdido todo el sueño que tenia de llegar a ser una buena actriz, solo necesita que alguien la apoye para que salga de la depresion en donde se encuentra. -Terry le tiro una mirada retadora- no me refiero a que tengas que atarte a ella por puro compromiso, o culpabilidad. Pero si puedes estar apoyandola y alentandola. Primero trata de llevarte bien con ella, conversen, hablen y asi solo el tiempo dira si hay alguna quimica entre ustedes, asi que no precipites las cosas, porque las cosas hechas apuradas siempre salen mal. Yo te recomiendo que lo medites con la mente fria. Tal vez algun dia te acuerdes de este viejo y sepas apreciar mi consejo.

TERRY: esta bien Robert! lo voy a pensar. pero no creo que cambien mucho mi posicion. Pero ya encontre un camino, voy a seguirlo, y es por ahora mi carrera de actor, cueste lo que cueste ya nada me podra detenerme, voy a salir adelante. -con una risita- Y voy a dejar en segundo plano mi vida privada.  
ROBERT: bueno solo tu puedes tomar las decisiones de tu vida, yo solo te puedo aconsejar. Lo demas esta en tus manos…

En otro lugar de la ciudad Eleanor estaba muy intranquila no sabia el porque? sentia quetenia que ir a hablar con su hijo. Asi que sin pestanear se dirigio al teatro.  
ELEANOR: hijo! gracias por recibirme. Como estas? -casi corrio para abrazarlo apenas lo vio.  
TERRY: SI, estoy bien gracias por venir a visitarme. -con una sonrisa estaba contento de ver a su madre.  
ELEANOR: estaba muy preocupada por ti. No se es algo que me incomodaba y por eso he venido hasta aqui. Recuerda que puedes confiar en tu madre para lo que quieras y  
tendras todo mi apoyo. - acariaciandole la cara como si fuera un niño todavia.-  
TERRY: entonces madre promete que pase lo que pase, creeras lo que diga tu corazon y no en las apariencias que te digan tus ojo. -ella no le entendia, se quedo callada por un segundo- prometemelo?. -habia tomado las finas manos de su madre entre las de el.  
ELEANOR: Te lo prometo, pero…-este la interrumpio diciendole-  
TERRY: Siempre estare a tu lado madre.- ahora abrazandola, madre e hijo seguieron conversando.

Una vez que hablo con su hijo se sintio mas tranquila. Lo invito a almorzar afuera en un restaurante cercano. Cuando salieron despues de haber comido. Terry le dice que va a ir donde Susana a visitarla antes de la funcion porque no podra ir a verla hasta el dia siguiente.

TERRY: quieres venir a acompanarme.?  
ELEANOR: no hijo ve tu solo, tu sabes que esa chica no me es agradable, no la puedo entenderla.  
TERRY: como quieras. Entonces me ire y gracias por el almuerzo.-siguio su camino por que tenia que terminar los ultimos detalles antes de la funcion.

Antes del estreno en el teatro…  
ROBERT H. estaba desesperado porque no sabia nada de su protagonista principal y solo hacia falta una hora para empezar la funcion.

Eleanor ya habia regresado y tampoco sabia nada de su hijo.

Robert le pregunto a Eleanor acerca de su hijo de donde diantres se habia metido y porque no aparecia como tenia que haber sido hace mas de una hora. Llamo por telefono a la casera del departamento de Terry para ver que es lo que estaba pasando (a Terry). Pero esta no pudo decirle nada pues no lo habia visto desde que saliera en la mañana.

Nadie sabia donde se encontraba Terry. Llamaron varias veces a la casa de Susana pero esta le dijo que desde hacia rato Terry ya habia salido y no habia regresado.

Nada mas faltaba media hora y Robert H. estaba gritandoles a todo mundo por el mas minimo error de parte de cualquiera, por los nervios que traia. Aun le faltaba el maquillaje y el vestuario a Terry. Mando a llamar a un peon para que fuera al departamento de Terry por si se habia quedado dormido.

Esta vez Robert si que esta furioso, todos decian que Terry tenia la culpa, que esta vez se fue muy lejos con sus acostumbrados desplantes. Solo faltaban quince minutos. La gente ya estaba entrando al teatro. En eso entra un policia (de rango alto) pidiendo hablar con algun familiar del actor principal y les pide que los acompanen (al policia) Robert H. se ve en aprietos no sabe que hacer si suspender e ir o esperar. El policia le recomendo suspender la funcion. Entonces decide anunciar a suspender la funcion.

El publico general queria saber que habia pasado por que habian muchos policias y porque suspendieron de forma extraña la funcion asi que algunos decidieron ir detras de ellos. Habia un sin numero de argumentos en las rumoraciones de la gente que estaban en el teatro.

Cuando llegan al lugar a donde el policia se los llevo, Les pregunto que si reconocian algunas de las cosas que estaban en el suelo. Eleanor se acerco y asintio con la cabeza, ya que se quedo sin habla despues de ver aquella escena delante de ellos.

Robert y otros actores tambien se acercaron a Eleanor y dijeron que si reconocian las cosas que estaban alli. Las personas que estaban alli viendo la escena del lugar entraron en shock. Eleanor no le salian las palabras de la boca. Nadie podia creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Los ojos de todos de salieron de sus orbitas, los cuales estaban con la boca abierta porque no creian en la escena delante de sus ojos.

Al dia siguiente en todos los periodicos a nivel nacional e internacional habia salido en primera plana:  
" TRAGICO ACCIDENTE DEL GRAN FAMOSO ACTOR JOVEN DE  
BROADWAY. TERRUCE G. GRANDCHESTER."  
Aparece la foto en grande de Terry sonriente unico como lo hace el, y otra foto un poco pequena de un auto totalmente calcinado (quemado). Decia que aun no se conocen las causas del fatal acontecimiento en donde perdio la vida el aclamado actor.

Eleanor no podia dejar de llorar por la suerte que corrio su hijo. Robert h. estaba muy callado, no sabia cuando iba a estrenar su obra. El suplente del actor principal no  
seria lo mismo que con lo que hubiera sido con Terry.

Susana y su madre recibio la noticia poco despues de la media noche, Robert habia ido personalmente para comunicarle la noticia. Susana empezo a llorar desconsoladamente.

continuara...

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Se que me van a matar por lo que le hice al pobre...  
solo le puedo decir que sigan leyendo  
esta historia esta llena de sorpresas...

Gracias por leerme

JINA.


	2. RECUERDOS(primera parte)

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES DE CANDY-CANDY NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI Y YUMIKO IGARASHI.

* * *

"DIME QUE ME AMAS..."

Jipuk 2010.

Capitulo 2: RECUERDOS...(primera parte)

En el puerto de Nueva York a tempranas horas de la mañana venian bajando del barco un joven con su novia TANISHA, provenientes desde INGLATERRA. Esta provenia de una familia muy acaudalada, era hija unica, muy refinada, de buen gusto, portadora de una belleza unica.

El joven estaba feliz por volver a regresar a su pais despues de irse a hacer unos intensensos cursos para ser detective especial. Su rostro estaba radiante de felicidad vio a su novia, la cual aparte tambien era su asistente con quien iba a trabajar en esta ciudad.

Tenian que ir a reportarse con su superior a la estacion de policias para que les diera los detalles de su nuevo caso y el cual tambien iba a dar un lugar donde hospedarse para vivir, mientras cubrian el caso.

Pensaba que si Albert no le hubiera dado una segunda oportunidad no estuviera aqui feliz de regreso. Ahora veia desde otra perspectiva todo lo que le rodeaba. La vida le estaba sonriendo. Todo estaba puesto desde otro angulo para el. A su mente le vinieron aquel comienzo de su nueva vida y luego de llevar una larga conversacion con Albert y los demas familiares.

FLASH BACK

"EN CHICAGO…..  
Unas cuantas horas antes de la noche del compromiso entre Neal Leegan y Candice White. Despues de que Candy hablara con Albert y supiera quien era en realidad el famoso Tio Abuelo. Candy y Albert se dirigen a la mansion de Chicago para hablar con la Tia Elroy, Archie y La Familia Leegan, para dar a conocer la identidad del Tio Abuelo.

En la terraza de la mansion de Chicago todos se encontraban tomando el te. Al llegar Candy se detiene frente a la puerta antes de entrar a la gran Mansion y se queda viendo la misma. Albert le toma del brazo (como protegiendola) y le dice que no tiene nada de que preocuparse. Candy toma aire y entran.

Elisa al verlos les dirije una mirada de hipocrecia.  
ELISA: -vaya! vaya! pero a quienes tenemos aqui: a la huerfanita y al vagabundo.- Con una sonrisa de hipocrita.

La tia Elroy quien estaba sentada a espaldas de la puerta se gira un poco y los mira y no puede creer lo que esta viendo. Albert y Candy juntos y con una gran sonrisa.  
TIA ELROY: -pero que significa esto William.-muy serenamente ya que no sabia que estos se conocieran desde antes, ademas queria saber que es lo que se traian en manos.  
ARCHIE:-el se llama Albert, tia. -con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y los saluda.  
NEAL: -este es el vagabundo tia abuela con la que vivia Candy en su departamento.  
ELISA:-si tia los he visto, es el mismo mendigo y dicen que padece de amnesia. Usted que dice tia abuela, ve como si estuviera sufriendo de algo… Yo solo creo que el esta detras de Candy por el dinero ya que despues de todo es una Andley.  
TIA ELROY: -SILENCIO !-habia gritado por que no soportaba escuchar esas palabras para su sobrino favorito.  
Candy y Albert habian dado unos pasos para quedar de frente a la Tia Elroy, aun Albert no habia soltado a Candy del brazo.  
ALBERT:-tia queremos en primer lugar aclarar algunas cosas, ya que hay muchas cosas que estan confusas.- refiriendo a la tia y soltando el brazo de Candy.  
La Tia Elroy tenia los ojos cerrados porque sabie que William la iba a retar y no sabia que excusa le iba a dar por la mentira que habia dicho.  
ALBERT: ademas usted y yo vamos a tener una seria conversacion en privado ya que no me gusta que me mientan a mis espaldas y tome decisiones sin antes consultarmelas… -dirigiendo a su Tia que ya abierto los ojos. En tono firme, fuerte y decidido, ademas alzando un poco el tono enojado -  
SPLASHHHH! se escucho de repente.  
No pudo continuar hablando porque sintio algo ardiente en su mejilla.  
Era SARAH LEEGAN que le habia propinado una fuerte cachetada a ALBERT, el cual se le quedo mirandola por que su mente se quedo en blanco por unos segundos.  
SARAH: MUCHACHO INSOLENTE COMO TE ATREVES A HABLAR ASI A LA MATRIARCA DE LOS ANDLEYS!… - con tono fuerte y mas alto que Albert, queria continuar diciendole pero la tia no la dejo.  
TIA ELROY: YA BASTA !-habia esta gritado, aparandose de su asiento, tenia una mirada retadora para Sarah.

Candy se llevo las manos a la boca como tapandoselas, porque no podia creer y despues de unos segundos. se dirigio a la fuente de agua, saco una panoleta y la mojo en la fuente de agua la cual estaba fria por el ambiente frio y se la llevo para ponerlas en la mejilla de Albert. Candy estaba pensando POBRE ALBERT LO DEJARON CON LAS MARCAS DE LA MANO EN SU CACHETE. Como albert era de tez blanca y con la marca en la mejilla en un lado bien roja, no se veria bien si hubiera una fiesta mas tarde.

Elisa esta contenta de que su madre le hubiera dado ese derechazo, pero quien se cree este trotamundos que es para hablarle asi a la Tia abuela. Es que acaso tiene mas derecho sobre Candy que los Andleys…

Neil esta que no podia creer que su madre se rebajara tanto, con un simple mendigo….

Archie estaba triste, no entendia que estaba pasando alli. Nunca antes habia visto a Albert enojado y hablando en ese modo. Lo recordaba muy amable y gentil para con todos.

La Tia Elroy que se habia levantado de su asiento cuando vio que Sarah lo golpeo, se volvio a sentar calmandose un poco.

SARAH: ve como se dirige a usted, -regulando su tono de voz- por eso queremo asegurar el futuro de la fotruna de la familia Andley, gracias a Neal que se quiere casar con Candy, despues que haya vivido sola con un hombre. Despues de todo ningun hombre se querra casarse con ella cuando sepan la verdad…  
TIA ELROY: HE DICHO QUE YA BASTA!-llegando a sus limites- no sabes seguir mis ordenes, de lo contrario la puerta esta abierta para que te puedas retirarte….. -mirando a Sarah. Luego se dirigiendose a Albert con tono mas bajo y suave le dice - sientate William por favor. -indiacandole con la mano para que tomara asiento.  
ALBERT: sera mejor tia que primero le diga a los presentes de quien soy en realidad.  
TIA ELROY: esta bien William, les dire, ya que yo soy la autora principal de tu misterio. Pero tambien quiero que me perdones, yo solo lo hice por el bien de todos, sabes muy bien que los quiero mucho, son ustedes mi unica familia. Pero primero quiero saber si estuviste viviendo con Candy? el por que? ya que ustedes dos han rompido con todos los esquemas de la sociedad.  
ALBERT: Si!. Cuando recibi su telegrama e inmediatamente sali para vernirme, ya la guerra habia comenzado. En el camino cuando venia en el tren este estallo pero por milagro me salve. Gracias a pupe mi mascota, esta salto y yo salte detras de ella. Fui el unico que sobrevivio de aquel accidente. Pero fui confundido como un espia y como no recordaba ni mi nombre ni nada solo decia Chicago, America, por eso ellos decidieron enviarme a Chicago y fue una suerte que Candy me encontrara, fue ella que me reconocio ya que estaba palido y flaco, habia perdido peso, no me habian tratado bien. Ademas, ya no llevaba bigotes ni barba, ni las gafas que usaba como ella me conocia.  
Por mi parte yo no la recordaba porque habia perdido la memoria totalmente, Candy no pudo informar a ningun familiar mio y menos sabia donde vivia yo, ya que en realidad no conocia mucho acerca de mi, tan solo le habia dicho que me llamaba Albert.  
TIA ELROY: desde cuando conoces a Candy.  
ALBERT: desde que ella estaba en el hogar de pony -candy se volteo la cabeza se le quedo mirando como de sorpresa, preguntando como me habra visto, haciendo mis travesuras jijii . Albert noto el gesto de la cara de Candy, y se rio para sus adentros- despues de perder a mi hermana, salia a caminar por los alrededores y un dia sin darme cuenta me adentre mucho en el bosque porque me sentia solo y tenia una tristeza tan grande. Por eso me aleje tanto, entonces fue cuando vi como unos ninos jugaban alegremente, cerca de una colina. Verlos jugar me hacia sentir menos mi soledad, algunas veces se me pasaba muy rapido el tiempo viendolos correr, jugar y gritar- recordaba en su memoria la primera vez cuando vio a Candy y lo que le habia dicho. Dirigiendose a Candy le hablo en voz baja para que nadie lo escuchara- todavia me acuerdo lo de los caracoles arrastrandose…..  
CANDY: ni me lo recuerdes, que me da pena, en esos tiempo no sabia nada y era una total ignorante…. -agacho la cabeza ya que estaba tornandose color rosado. Le dijo en voz baja igual que el y mirando las manos que reposaban en su regazo.  
ALBERT: no te preocupes pequena, mira que ahora sabes muchas cosas es solo question de tiempo y querer aprender cada dia algo nuevo.- dirigiendose a la tia ahora le dice -Candy insistio en que me quedara con ella y que me iba cuidar igual como a su hermano que nunca tuvo hasta que me recuperara de mi amnesia y pudiera reunirme de nuevo con mi familia.  
TIA ELROY: DIOS MIO WILLIAM!-quedo asombrada por todo el relato, Albert no la dejo continuar y siguio…  
ALBERT: ademas segun me decia yo le habia salvado la vida una vez cuando se cayo de la catarata y es verdad pero en ese entonces no me acordaba. Pero lo que hizo a cambio de esa gratitud fue muy grande Candy tiene un corazon muy grande, -y a continuacion le dio un resumen detallado por todas las dificultates que habia pasado Candy desde que esta se hizo a cargo de el, durante su convalencia.- hace pocos dias que he recuperado mi memoria, me contacte inmediatamente con George de una vez y me puso al tanto de todo.  
Los demas solo estaban escuchando no sabian bien de que estaban hablando o que estaba pasando y porque la tia Elroy lo trataba con tanta familiaridad como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

Sarah queria hablar algo pero no se atrevio a decir nada despues de lo que le  
dijera la tia abuela se quedo callada no queria tener problemas con la vieja. Penso que no era oportuno interrumpirlos ahora y siguio escuchando mas.  
TIA ELROY: esta bien William te creo…. -llevando una mano a la sien- Nunca me hubiera perdonado si te hubiera pasado algo eres lo mas importante que tengo- Acto seguido se levanto de su silla y fue abrazorlo muy tiernamente con amor de madre.

A Candy tambien la abrazo igual como lo hizo con el joven heredero y disculpandose por el mal trato con la cual siempre la habia tratado-  
TIA ELROY: Perdoname Candy por todo lo malo que he hecho, te agradezco mucho por todo lo que haz hecho por mi William, sin preocuparte de los demas e iendo en contra de todos, solo para que el pudiera vivir mejor y tuviera algo como si fuera un lugar en donde vivir, y sin esperar nada a cambio, todo eso para que pudiera recuperar la memoria mas rapido, no se que habriamos hecho sin el, GRACIAS CANDY. - esta ultima solo asientio con la cabeza muy sorprendida no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna. y las dos mujeres no pudieron reterner mas las lagrimas, las mismas empezaron a salir como torrentes de agua y las dos lloraron hasta que ya no hubo mas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Secandose con su panuelo se volvio a sentar. La seniora Elroy ahora sientiendose mas serena y tranquila miro hacia abajo primero y luego con mucho orgullo hacia los presentes volvio a ver a cada uno a sus caras,  
TIA ELROY: Sarah, Archibald, Eliza y Neal, para mi es un honor presentarle ante ustedes al patriarca de la nuestra familia. WILLIAM ALBERT ANDLEY!.  
Los cuatros dijeron estupefactados al unisono: "EL SR WILLIAM ALBERT ANDLEY!"

continuara...

* * *

Gracias por leerme

JINA.


	3. RECUERDOS (segunda parte)

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES DE CANDY-CANDY NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI Y YUMIKO IGARASHI.

* * *

"DIME QUE ME AMAS..."

Jipuk 2010.

Capitulo 2: RECUERDOS... (segunda parte)

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados no pensaban de que ese hombre fuese el famoso tio abuelo William.

TIA ELROY: si, el es mi unico sobrino que me queda, el famoso TIO ABUELO WILLIAM.  
Todavia no lo podian creer. Nadie podia pronunciar una palabra todos pensaban que era un suenio, para unos buenos y para otros malo.

Archie estaba super contento primero porque era su amigo y ahora resulta ser que es su tio tambien, tantas cosas compartiendo y nunca sospecho de que eran de la misma familia. Fue la primera vez que sonrio alegremente despues de la muerte de Stear, y se preguntaba para sus adetros como seria si este lo hubiera conocido como su tio a lo mejor no se habria ido a la guerra y ….

Sarah se queria desmayarse, no sabia donde meterse, en donde meter la cabeza de tanta verguenza porque habia pegado al heredero de los Andleys. En su cabezota nada mas pensaba que cuando asumiera las riendas de la familia, este se las tomaria en contra de su familia. Tenia que pensar en algo y rapido.

Eliza no creia lo que sus oidos habian escuchado y se lamentaba que ahora se podria ser descubierta de sus malignos planes.

Mientras que Neal temblaba de miedo, ese hombre al que habia insultado anteriormente era muy poderoso y fuerte, no sabia que hacer para enmendrar la situacion. Pero la realidad era muy diferente.

ALBERT: quiero que tengan entendido que primero no habra ningun compromiso porque yo no he dado esa orden y no quiero que de aqui en adelante usen mi nombre para planear algo sin mi consentimiento- con voz fuerte, miro a Eliza y a Neal. - entendido? -Estos muy asustados asentieron con la cabeza y hablando en monosilabo.- NO HE ESCUCHADO!, soy su tio y por lo tanto me deben respeto.  
ELIZA: si tio.  
NEAL: si tio.  
ALBERT: ademas quiero que dejen en paz de una buena vez a Candy. -mirando a esta- Ella es mi hija yo fui quien la adopto, despues de ver como maltrataban a una persona inocente no podia dejar de pasar por alto. Candy desde ahora va a vivir en esta casa guste a quien le guste, y a quien no le guste las puertas estan abiertas pueden irse, -dirigiendose a los Leegan- pero no los quiero verlos cerca de ella ni bajo el mismo techo. -Eliza iba a decir algo pero no la dejo continuar- No es necesario que digas nada Eliza se todo el danio que le has hecho a Candy desde el primer dia que llego a tu casa como tu dama de compania. El mas minimo detalle de todo lo se, porque siempre he estado muy cerca de ustedes. De todos mis sobrinos, solo Anthony me conocia. Ninguno de ustedes me conocio. No solo he estado en Lakewood, sino tambien en Londres. Se que fui muy estupido de mi parte dejarla e irme a Africa, porque pense q Terry la cuidaria por mi, ya que me prometio hacerlo mientras yo estaba trabajando en el zoologico.  
TIA ELROY: un Andley trabajando para un zoologico? esto no puede ser cierto y eso por estar cerca de tus sobrinos….. -no podia creer la tia se llevo la mano en la cabeza negando a aceptar tal cosa.  
ALBERT: se todas sus travesuras cada una, desde como se fugaban, como se pasaban a los dormitorios, como porque los castigaba, de como se salian de los cuartos de castigo hasta tu trampa Eliza para separar a Candy y a Terry…- Eliza no podia creer como es que ese hombre sabia todo, hasta de sus fechorias, que muy sorprendida- Pero ya se acabo todo eso. Candy hara lo que ella crea mas correcto y tendra todo mi apoyo, como siempre, despues de todo es mi hija adoptiva. -

Todos querian decir algo pero nadie podia contradecirlo. Su posicion era muy poderosa, no podian enojarlo mas de lo que ya estaba.

El primero que quiso hablar fue NEAL, temblando y con las palabras entrecortadas le pregunto a Albert de que si le daba su consentimiento para tratar con Candy y que de verdad estaba muy arrepentido por el trato cruel como la habia tratado en los anos anteriores, tambien le dijo su intencion se casarse con ella ya que segun el, la amaba.

Albert se le quedo mirandolo por unos segundos, como analizando y tratando de entender a Neal y muy serenamente hablo.

ALBERT: dime una cosa Neal, para ti que es el 'Amor'. Si tu dices que amas a Candy me podras responder esta simple pregunta. -Neal solo miraba el piso y las manos le sudaban estaba muy nervioso, como podia el tio preguntarle algo asi, y delante de todos, pensaba que era como una humillacion. Por lo cual no pudo decir nada.- Esta bien Neal tomate tu tiempo para decirme, cuando tengas la respuesta entonces te dare la mia.  
CANDY: yo te dire Neal, te voy a definir con mis propias palabras lo que es el amor: "querer a una persona, no es solamente decirle: TE AMO, o agradarle con cosas materiales. Amar a una persona es darlo todo por ella. Es desprenderse por completo y vivir por ella. Hacer que sea unica y especial entre tu vida. Hablarle con sinceridad y sobretodo demostrar verdadero interes en ella. Para lograr esto debes cambiar tu vida y moldearla a la forma de tu ser querido, sin que por esto pierdas tu caracter y tus  
principios, debes saber cuando ser fuerte y cuando debil, aprender a comprender y consolar, al final debes amar sinceramente y demostralo con detalles pequenos pero significativos."  
ALBERT: "la mujer es como la rosa, si la tratas con descuido te pincharas con sus espinas pero si eres cuidadoso e inteligente te apremiara con el dulce aroma de su amor".  
ARCHIE: amor es amistad- no se queria quedarse atras y entendio lo que estaban tratando Albert y Candy, era de converser a Neal de que su compromiso fuera anulado, pero sin ningun escandalo, y prosiguio- es simple…- miro a todos y luego continuo ya q nadie dijo nada- si no puedes llegar a ser un buen amigo primero lo demas esta perdido. Tienes que llegar a conocerla mejor saber sus gustos sus preferencias, para que verdaderamente me quieran y ser igualmente correspondido tieneque ser primero mi amiga y ganarse mi respeto y confianza. -Todo esto lo decia pensando en Annie, por que su relacion estaba casi forzada.

Annie habia llegado unos minutos antes a la mansion y esta no habia traspasado la puerta aun, se quedo parada viendo desde la ventana y escuchando todo lo que Archie decia y se quedo asombrada….

Eliza hizo una mueca y decidio salirse y entrar a la casa,  
ELIZA: esto se esta poniendo muy empalogoso para mis gustos, mejor me voy a arreglarme para la fiesta de….- se habia levantado y se dirigia hacia la puerta para entrar cuando Albert se levanto tambien detras de ella. le agarro con una mano la mano de esta, y la otra mano se la puso en su espalda para que no se fuera y conduciendola para que se sentase en su puesto de nuevo.  
ALBERT: espera Eliza, tambien es necesario hablar contigo. Ven sientate. - y  
despues se sento en su silla una vez que Eliza se sento.- Dime Eliza por que no te puedes llevarte bien con Candy, por que eres tan amargada y egoista. -Sarah iba a protestar por su hija entonces Albert se dio de cuenta y solo le hizo una senal con la mano como de alto y le tiro una mirada amenazante para que no abriera su boca- Eliza yo solo quiero tratar de entenderte, en todos estos anos no logro conseguir entenderte, por que ese sufrimiento que es lo que no te deja serte feliz.  
ELIZA: es todo culpa de Candy, ella siempre me ha robado todo lo mio, todo lo mejor se los dan a ella y a mi ni me pelan, primero fue Anthony, luego Stear y Archie tambien siempre frecuentaban a ella, y luego a Terry, y ahora resulta que usted tambien esta de parte de ella…..  
ALBERT: no, no es que este de parte de ella, sino que no me vayas a malinterpretar, pero lo que tienes es envidia. Sabes lo que le ha costado a Candy llegar a ser como es. Pues ella se a esforzado mucho por conseguir todo lo que tiene sin necesidad de recurrir a nadie.  
Eliza en este mundo no todo es cosa material, hay cosas que el dinero no puede comprar, y esos son los sentimientos y la afeccion. por eso mira a Candy siempre esta alegre y todos quieren estar con ella sin importar que es lo que ella tiene o no. Tu con tu tristeza alejas a todos…. La felicidad de uno consiste en hacer felices a los que te rodean. Deberias de estar agradecida tienes muchas cosas, el carino de una familia, unos padres que te adoran, eres de una familia muy bien acomodada, tienes a tu disposicion lo que tu quieras, cuando tu asi lo quieras. En cambio Candy no tiene nada de eso. solo tiene a sus amigos. Si me prometes d que de ahora en adelante vas a cambiar un poco y hacer las pases con Candy y alejar sus diferencias, estoy seguro de que podran a llegar muy buenas amigas…. pero eso esta en ti si quieres cambiar. y si es asi tendras todo mi apoyo. Pero si vuelves a lastimar a Candy, una vez mas entonces esta vez si que no me voy a quedar con las manos cruzadas….  
ELIZA: no, no puedo, esta es mi forma de ser y punto.-negandose con la cabeza-  
ALBERT: claro que puedes, solo olvidate una vez de que Candy esta cerca de ti. Puedes dejar esa mascara que llevas y dejar de fingir. Solo intentenlo una vez en tu vida, deja que la verdadera Eliza que hay dentro de ti salga a relucir. La nina preciosa e inteligente. Puedes usar esa inteligencia para beneficio de los demas. Tienes una belleza inigualable, y no hay nadie que te pueda hacer competencia. En cambio Candy tiene un defecto, esta tiene muchas pecas en su cara que le opacan su belleza.-con eso se levanto  
con una gran carcajada porque Candy iba a golpearlo ya habia visto sus punos cerrados yestaba dispuesta a pegarle, Candy tambien se levanto y fue detras de el, y de repentese volteo dando la espalda a todos y escondiendo su cara entre sus manos y dizque empezo a llorar  
CANDY: porque todos se tienen que burlar de mis pecas. -snif, snif… Albert le quito las manos de la cara, cuando llego cerca de ella y se puso triste por unos segundos. y esta empezo a reirse a carcajada tambien y todos empezaron a reirse por la ocurrencia de Candy.  
ALBERT: eres una picara no sabes el susto q me diste….-le da un abrazo a esta. Candy le guino un ojo y le saco la lengua de lado.

Albert ahora se dirigia hacia la puerta cuando los dos hermanos Leegan lo interrumpieron al unisono. Este se tuvo que deternerse a escucharlos.  
ELIZA: de verdad nos darias una oportunidad, de empezar desde un principio y apoyarnos.  
ALBERT: claro que si! nunca lo dudes, siempre puedes recurir cuando quieras y siempre estare dispuesto a ayudarlos en todo lo que pueda, no solo a ti sino a todos mis sobrinos, tambien a ti Neal.-dirigiendose a el.  
NEAL: despues de todo lo que he hecho-con cara de arpentido. y mirando por primera vez a Albert como si se conocieran desde siempre- nos darias una segunda oportunidad.  
ALBERT: si Neal!  
ARCHIE: pero como puede ser posible eso, como puedes estar diciendo eso despues de todo lo que ha hecho este cretino.  
ALBERT: asi es Archie, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad en nuestra vida, Pero les advierto que si lastiman a Candy una vez mas, no respondo de mi, y tu Neal mas que nadie lo sabes bien. Fui yo el que te propino esa tremenda paliza cuando le querias envenenar a los caballos, para perjudicar a Candy. - fue cuando Neal cayo en cuenta de ello ya que se habia olvidado por completo de eso, y se asusto mucho.  
ELIZA: que tendriamos que hacer para empezar tio.o debo de decir tio abuelo.  
ALBERT: solo dime tio, porque eso es lo que soy. Bueno te daria muchas sugerencias, pero creo que te tomes un poco de tu tiempo para que medites friamente de que es lo que quieres hacer en realidad para tu futuro, puedes empezar por alli. Ademas- ahora dirigiendose a la tia elroy- creo tia que debemos de aprovechar esta fiesta para anunciar la presentacion formal de Candy y mia propia.  
TIA ELROY: si estoy de acuerdo contigo William. Ahora si me permiten debo de seguir preparando para la fiesta, nos vemos luego, desearia que todos ustedes se comporten como unos verdaderos Andleys que son. Ademas quiero que todos se porten sus mejores vestidos para la gala. Esta fiesta tiene que ser el acontecimiento del ano. Sarah se levanto y fue a la casa.- Candy querida quiero que me acompanes, quiero darte algo y platicar contigo. -en eso Sarah entra denuevo solo se despide de ellos y se va.  
ALBERT: disculpen pero debo retirarme y buscar a George, para la fiesta que vamos a tener el pobre no sabe nada.  
ARCHIE: yo tambien debo de retirarme, debo de ver a Annie acordarmos en vernos hace buen tiempo, debe de estar esperandome.

Todos entraron a la casa, solo se quedaron los hermanos LEEGAN.  
ELIZA: que vamos a hacer hermanito ahora, el tio es un hombre muy poderoso. Si nos acercamos a Candy nos puede mandar lejos de aki, y quien sabe hasta tendriamos que ir donde hay guerra, Neal yo no me quiero ir de aqui,- casi llorando, pero esta vez de arrepentimiento.  
NEAL: asi es Eliza, yo ya tome mi decision voy a irme por un tiempo a Londres, a estudiar y tratar de cambiar aunque extranare mucho a Candy. Quiero estudiar para ser un agente secreto de detective. por lo menos voy a estar ocupado un tiempo. Mira Eliza te recomiendo que tu hagas lo mismo. Invierte tu tiempo tambien haciendo algo…. y te aconsejo que te salgas de esta ciudad, encuentra tambien tu camino. asi como todos encontramos nuestros caminos. Tio Albert se va a hacer cargo de las empresas de la  
familia, Archie va a estudiar abogacia, Annie va a continuar afianzando en sus clases de piano, Patty esta estudiando pedagogia, Candy ya es toda una enfermera, solo quedas tu hermanita.- y sin mas la dejo en la terraza.

Desde adentro de la casa estaba escuchando ALBERT todo lo que placticaron los hermanos, y con una sonrisa se dirigio a su habitacion. Ya habia hecho bien su primer papel de tio, una de las tantas responsabilidades que les esperaban en el futuro como cabeza de la familia, velar por la misma".

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

continuara...

* * *

Gracias por leerme

JINA.


	4. SUFRIMIENTOS

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES DE CANDY-CANDY NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI Y YUMIKO IGARASHI.

* * *

"DIME QUE ME AMAS..."

Jipuk 2010.

Capitulo 3: SUFRIMIENTOS...

Cuando Neal y Tanisha llegaron a la estacion, su superior le dio los casos. Eran dos casos, las muertes fueron casi al mismo tiempo, pero en diferentes lugares y en diferentes circunstancias, en uno no habia cuerpo del occiso, una de las sirvientas que habia visto el cuerpo tirado sangrando, salio corriendo a dar la informacion a las autoridades competentes, cuando los policias llegaron no encontraron el cuerpo solo habia sangre en el piso de madera, como si alguien lo arrastrara hasta sacarlo de la casa. No habian encontrado mas pistas, la casa estaba intacta, estaba todo en orden, parecia que no hubieran entrado a robar sino a otra cosa que aun no sabian.

El segundo caso era que habia un cuerpo todo calcinado. Alguien vio el incendio y reporto a la policia, pero cuando estos llegaron ya estaba todo consumido por el fuego. El lugar donde dio inicio el incendio se encontraban a las afueras de la ciudad.

Al principio no sabian de quien podria ser, pero luego encontraron algo muy particular en el, la billetera estaba en el suelo cerca del carro media quemada y junto con la bufanda y una gorra, igual media quemada, parece que el hombre antes habia salido del carro cuando se estrello con el arbol. Luego al subirse al carro e encenderlo, este habria estallado. Esta solo era una posibilidad que habian llegado los policias cuando hallaron el carro quemado. Pero tenian que investigar mas a fondo para concer los detalles del accidente.

Cuando Neal supo de quien era el segundo caso casi se cae de espalda, de la impresion no podia creer que Terruce Grandchester habia muerto en aquellas circunstancias. El superior se dio de cuenta y le pregunto si lo conocia y Neal solo asintio con la cabeza se le habia ido el habla, entonces su jefe le dijo que mejor asi ya que como lo conocia seguro este caso lo resolveria en un cerrar y abrir de ojos. Pero lo que no sabia Neal es que le iba a llevar tiempo decifrando el misterio de las dos supuestas muertes.

A miles de kilometros de distancia en Chicago. Exactamente en la mansion Andley todos leyeron la noticia de la muerte del actor, durante el desayuno y nadie dijo nada, a excepcion de Candy. Que no habia bajado ya que habia hecho turno hasta tarde en el hospital.

Albert habia hablado con el Dr Leonard y este la habia colocado en su antiguo puesto.  
La tia Elroy y Albert la consentian tanto ahora, que ella estaba feliz de la nueva actitud de la tia abuela. Esta ultima habia dado ordenes estrictas a todos los criados, de que no molestaran a Candy en las mananas, mientras durmiera, a menos que fuera de exterma urgencia. Ya que Candy trabajaba hasta tarde en el hospital de vez en cuando para ayudar al personal, pues cada dia venian llegando mas paciente debido a la guerra que aun no se acababa. Tambien algunas veces iba a la clinica a ayudar al Dr Martin, pues los pacientes la extranaban mucho. Asi que el dia anterior habia llegado tarde y aun no se habia despertado.

Albert se encontraba en la oficina sentado delante de su escritorio pensando en como  
reaccionaria Candy cuando supiera la noticia de Terry.

Candy se desperto a eso de las 10am..Dorohy entro con el desyuno y el periodico. la  
sirvienta siempre entraba a esa hora lista para atenderla,  
DOROTHY: buenos dias Candy!- con una sonrisa falsa  
CANDY: BUEN DIA DOROTHY!-estirandose- me imagino que a esta hora todos se habran ido a hacer sus pendientes cada uno. Preparame el bano primero y luego desayuno.  
DOROTHY: NO! todos estan en casa, la tia abuela esta en su habitacion y el Sr William esta en el despacho, dijo que se iba a quedar todo el dia en casa trabajando con George. Ya la tina esta lista con el agua caliente, puedes banarte si quieres de una vez.

Candy se quedo pensando que porque estaban en casa, hoy no era dia festivo, ni fin de  
semana, ni nada importante era como cualquier otro dia de trabajo, pero despues dejo  
ese pensamiento y fue a banarse.

Se alisto apresuradamente queria hablar con Albert ya que hacia dias que no lo veia, primero comio su desayuno en eso le pregunto a Dorothy que si habia noticias importantes que tenia que saber. ya que se la pasaba en el hospital trabajando, esta le dijo que no y se apresuro a salir del cuarto, no queria estar alli cuando viera la noticia en el periodico ya que eran muy amigas. Candy le habia contado casi de todo sobre su vida durante su ausencia en la mansion.

Por ende sabia que era mejor dejarla sola con su tristeza, ya luego hablaria con ella si fuera necesario. Esperaria detras de la puerta escuchando la reaccion de Candy al enterarse de la noticia.

Cuando Dorothy hubo cerrado la puerta Candy penso que estaba rara su amiga. Asi que se decidio a leer el periodico. Este estaba doblado en cuatro.

Cuando vio en primera plana la foto de Terry se le salieron los ojos de su lugar. Leyo el encabezado, todo el estomago se le revolvio y tenia ganas de devolver todo para tras lo que habia comido, aunque fue un desayuno muy ligero, las lagrimas empezaron a salirse por si solas, no podia detenerlas, y empezo a decir su nombre desquisiadamente.  
CANDY: TEEEERRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!...

Automaticamente se paro de la silla y salio del cuarto tenia una carrera loca casi se  
estaba tropezandose con Dorothy, la cual la esquivo. Luego esta tambien fue detras de  
Candy, Todos en la casa se asustaron por los gritos de la joven…

Candy bajo las escaleras rapidamente se dirigia hacia donde se encontraba Albert.  
Dorothy se quedo afuera por si necesitaban de ella. La pecosa entro sin tocar y se abrazo a Albert, ya que este estaba parado delante del ventanal viendo hacia el jardin cuando entro de golpe se giro a verla.

El estaba muy sorprendido por ver a la chica, pero le correspondio a su abrazo. Candy lloro todo lo que pudo no supo hasta cuanto tiempo se habia quedado asi abrazada a Albert. Ninguno de los dos se inmuto en hablar. Albert sabia que tenia que dejarla que se desahogara. Ya luego hablarian cuando la chica estuviera mas tranquila. Albert le frotaba el brazo consolandola.  
CANDY: es…est…esta mu…mu…erto, no no pu…pu pu e de ser, el.. el.. esta…  
ta… .to! -aun seguian abrazados aun no habia dejado de llorar. no podia, las  
lagrimas aun salian de sus ojos, no podia podia reternelas  
ALBERT: tranquila pequena, son cosas de la vida que pasan. Puedes desahogarte y  
luego podremos hablar cuando te tranquilices un poco- tampoco encontraba palabras  
para tranquilizarla. ya que Terry tambien era amigo suyo.  
Pensaba que Terry fue una gran persona mientras vivio, aunque a los demas demostraba lo contrario pero lo entendia despues de llevar su infancia como la que habia vivido. La noticia le habia caido como bomba a todos…. y asi quedaron otros minutos hasta que Candy se tranquilizo un poco.  
CANDY: lo siento Albert, no quise molestarte debes de estar ocupado, Perdoname  
soy una llorona. - deshaciendose de su abrazo y frotandose sus ojos con la palma de  
su mano para secar las lagrimas.  
ALBERT: no te preocupes pequena, se muy bien como te sientes con la noticia, por  
eso me quede aqui a trabajar. Sabia que me necesitarias por eso le dije a todos nuestros  
sirvientes que me iba a quedar a trabajar y es que la verdad no puedo concentrarme en mi  
trabajo por la tragedia, recuerda que tambien fue mi amigo.  
Candy solo asintio y se iba a ir cuando Albert le dijo que fueran a caminar. Candy no  
queria ir. Solo queria irse a su habitacion y llorar, no se sentia con animos para nada.  
pero Albert la convencio para que salieran tan siquiera a dar una vuelta al jardin.  
Candy accedio y le dijo que solo una vuelta. Cuando llegaron al jardin Candy vio la dulce candy's florecidas y se acordo de Anthony y se puso mas melancolica que antes. Estaba a punto de llorar cuando…  
ALBERT: lo superaras, yo se que lo superaras y volveras a sonreir como antes, solo es  
cuestion de tiempo… quieres ir a caminar al lago, sabes que hace mucho que no vamos al lago, me acompanarias pequena….?  
CANDY: pero…. -no pudo terminar la frase cuando Albert la tomo del brazo y la  
obligo a caminar casi llevandosela a rastra.

Llegaron al lago se sentaron en el cesped. Ninguno dijo palabras se quedaron mirando al lago, a escuchar a los pajaros cantar, mirarlos volar a los mismos, escuchar el ruido del agua. Al cabo de un rato Albert rompio el silencio  
ALBERT: porque no me acompanar para ir de compras y asi te distraes…  
CANDY: por favor Albert, no tengo animos….- Albert se levanto y le extendio la  
mano a Candy ….  
ALBERT: ven yo se que si puedes, y asi te entretienes un rato y olvidas de esa tristeza  
que llevas en la mente por ahora. -este se la llevo de compras….

Primero fueron a almorzar y luego pasaron por las tiendas. Pasaron casi toda la tarde en las tiendas comprando.

Llegaron casi a la hora de cenar, Candy se dirigio a su habitacion una vez que llego a casa. No habia cenado solo se retiro a dormir. Candy sabia que le esperaba una noche muy larga. Nadie le dijo nada, todos en la casa sabian por lo estaba pasando la muchacha. La tia Elroy y Albert cenaron y luego se retiraron a sus repectivas habitaciones.

Candy esa noche lloro y lloro hasta que ya le ardian los ojos de tanto llorar, y no durmio  
en toda la noche recordando los maravillosos momento que habia pasado junto al joven  
actor desde el tiempo que lo conocio.

Ya en la mañana estaba bastante serena, se levanto trempano, se alisto para ir al hospital y cuando entro al comedor La Tia Elroy y Albert estaban ya sentados para empezar a comer, Candy solo tomo un vaso de leche y pan tostado. No queria comer y para que nadie la obligara solo comio para quedar bien con todos. Ya que no queria que nadie le dijera nada.

Albert le pregunto como habia amanecido. Candy solo respondio que bien. Albert la conocia bien, con solo mirarle la cara supo que no habia dormido en toda la noche y que estaba mintiendo.

continuara...

* * *

si es un capitulo bastante triste  
imaginense perder de un dia para otro a un ser tan amado  
no es facil de superar...

Gracias por leerme

JINA.


	5. LA VISITA DEL DUQUE

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES DE CANDY-CANDY NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI Y YUMIKO IGARASHI.

* * *

"DIME QUE ME AMAS..."

Jipuk 2010.

Capitulo 4: LA VISITA DEL DUQUE...

Despues de unos dias en Nueva York, se llevaba un entierro privado solo los familiares y amigos mas allegados al actor habian asistido. Pero a utlima hora se colaron los de la prensa. El duque de Grandschester habia hecho acto de presencia casi al final, nadie pregunto nada pensaban que era un posible fan y no le dieron mucha importancia. Pero si salio en el periodico la presencia del duque.

Al finalizar el entierro y se habian ya retirado todos los presentes.

El duque luego de retirarse del entierro fue detras de las Marlows. Cuando estas llegaron a su casa no podian creer que el duque estuviera buscandola a ellas para hablar. La Sra Marlow estaba muy feliz de que alguien de la realeza visitara su humilde hogar. La cual trato de ser muy amable desde el primer momento.

DUQUE: no les pienso a quitarles mucho tiempo. solo queria saber que: cuanto quieren por irse de esta ciudad? y no volver a ver nada con respecto a lo que se refiera a Candy, en el resto de sus vidas.

Estas no podian creer lo que escuchaban.

DUQUE: Tu Susana eres una de las peores personas que he conocido. Como fuiestes capaz de interponerte entre la felicidad de dos personas. Ni tu fuistes feliz ni dejaste que esos dos muchachos fueran felices- las Marlows no entendian, Susana empezo a llorar- no empieces con tu hipocresia porque se que eres una excelente actriz, asi que conmigo deja de hacer ese esfuerzo.  
SUSANA: pero es que yo lo amaba demasiado.  
DUQUE: tu que vas a saber lo que es amar. si eres una egoista, lo que tu hicistes no es amor, es mezquindad. Se toda la historia asi que no tienes que decirme nada. Te propongo que te vayas a Canada. Te hagas una cirugia. Un transplante de protesis para caminar.

El duque le dijo que se tenia que quedar alli para el resto de su vida solo asi recibiria apoyo economico. Sin necesidad de trabajar, por que de otra manera no va a recibir ni un centavo.

El duque la puso al tanto de que no figuraba el nombre de ella como beneficiaria en la poliza de seguro de vida de Terry.

Las Marlows no se esperaban eso pensaban que despues de todo iban a vivir como unas reinas que tendrian criadas para hacer las tareas de la casa y que ellas solo vivirian para ir de fiesta en fiesta y de compras….-  
SUSANA: es ella, esa maldita de Candy. Despues de muerto no lo deja en paz.  
DUQUE: te prohibo que hables asi de ella, esa es la diferencia que hay entre tu y Candy. Ella no necesita del dinero de Terry, y este lo sabia, tu solo sabes que ella es solo una simple enfermera pero te equivocas ella es la heredera de una de las familias mas adineradas e importantes en el mercado banquero de los Estados Unidos, eso quiere decir que es una multimillonaria. El dinero del seguro, Terry lo dejo a nombre de su nana y al hijo de esta -las Marlow no podian creer lo que estaba diciendo el duque.  
SRA MARLOW: como podemos creer que lo que usted dice es cierto?- el duque sonrio de medio lado  
DUQUE: Sabia que me iban a hacer esa pregunta. De antemano, traje conmigo una copia de la aseguransa.  
-extendio el papel que saco del interior de su frac.

El papel decia que si algo pasace a Terruce G. Grandschester, el principal beneficiario seria MARK…. y su madre.  
A las Marlows se le salieron los ojos de su lugar.  
SUSANA: porque usted se quiere hacer responsible de nosotras. ya que Terry era quien tenia que haber pensado en eso.  
DUQUE: hace varias semanas, Terry me contacto y me pidio hasta convencerme de que le prometiera que si algo le llegaba a pasar a el, yo me haria cargo de ti, ya que cualquier cambio en el papeleo del seguro de vida, conlleva mucho tiempo, de hecho toma varios meses incluso años

SUSANA: cual es la relacion que usted tiene con el?  
DUQUE: eso querida no es de tu incumbencia, solo decide y punto. Mira te estoy ofriendo el costo de la cirugia que por lo general es carisima en estos dias y podras a volver a caminar como antes, despues de una rehabilitacion, quedaras como nueva tu pierna y no tendras que esconderte de nadie.

Le dijo que pondria una dama de compania y esta le informara sobre tu mejoria. Y Si decide salir de Canada no recibira nada.

Si querian esperar hasta que se leyeran el testamento seria en vano. Que si asisten van a quedar muy bien humilladas, ya que no figuraba sus nombres en el mismo. Le dio la direccion de donde podian contactarlo mientras estaba en America, y se retiro del lugar.

Las Marlows decidieron tomar la decision de irse a Canada y vivir de lo que el duque les ofrecia, porque sino ni eso iban a tener, ya no tenian a quien chantajear, todos sus planes se habian frustrados. Ni siquiera esperaron a que se leyera el testamento ya que creian en las palabras del duque y no iban a ser las ridiculas asistiendo a la lectura del testamento si ellas no estaban mencionadas en las mismas…

A los dias sucesivos del tragico accidente Candy ya no lloraba, se le habian acabado todas las lagrimas de los ojos, pero no podia dormir de noche los hermosos recuerdos asaltaban en sus pensamientos, cada vez que se encontraba a solas.

Asi en las siguientes semanas Candy solo trabajaba, no habia tomado ni un dia de descanso, a veces hacia turnos dobles en el hospital, hasta iba casi todos los dias a la clinica del Dr Martin. Su sonrisa se le habia apagado.

continuara...

* * *

Gracias por leerme

JINA.


	6. NEAL DESESPERADO

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES DE CANDY-CANDY NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI Y YUMIKO IGARASHI.

* * *

"DIME QUE ME AMAS..."

Jipuk 2010.

Capitulo 5: NEAL DESESPERADO...

NEAL estaba desesperado, despues de dos semanas detras de los dos casos aun estaba como al principio, como si girara en circulos, no habia conseguido mucha informacion, en el primer caso (de DEREK O'REILLY) habia entrevistado a la sirvienta un centenar de veces, ya la pobre muchacha no pudo mas y le dijo que la dejaran en paz, que ya no sabia nada mas. Que ella habia salido esa tarde cuando dejo a su patron con la hija del mismo en la casa.

Cuando regreso solo habia visto a su patron tendido en el piso y no vio a la nina de dos anos. Asi que despues de todo tambien habia un secuestro, pensaba Neal.

La familia O'Reilly se habia transladado unos meses antes por la guerra en Europa y la misma no tenia a ningun familiar o amigo que pudiera dar mas informacion. Pero si sabian que era una familia acaudalada, le pregunto a la criada donde estaba la madre de la nina o la esposa del occiso y esta le dijo que la senora habia muerto cuando dio a luz a la nina.

Neal no podia creer que los pilluelos desaparecieran asi sin dejar rastro. Se levanto furioso de su escritorio y golpeo muy fuerte con su puno el mismo:  
NEAL: tiene que haber algo una pista tan siquiera, no es posible que todo esto este  
pasando conmigo y justo mi primer caso, el jefe estara pensando que soy un incompetente-sobandose la barbilla - aunque no hay conexion entre los dos casos, hay algo que no me cuadra nada. DENOMIO!-volvio a golpear el escritorio con el puno- MALDITO GRANDSCHESTER! aun despues de muerto me tienes que estar martirizando….. Porque no me dejastes una pista para comenzar y ahora por donde empezar…. JUMMM…  
TANISHA: No te enojes, ya veras que todo se va resolver en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ven deberiamos de salir a relajarnos, tenemos una invitacion de un amigo de mi padre que quiere que vayamos a asistir, para su fiesta.-Acercandose a su novio lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla- y manana volveremos una vez mas a esa mansion y rebuscar entre las cosas es la unica manera de enterrarnos del misterio que envuelve, solo una pista es  
suficiente para poder empezar, y en cuanto al otro caso deberiamos de ir una vez mas al lugar del accidente.  
NEAL: tu crees que encontremos algo en el lugar del accidente, ya removieron el carro y no hay nada, ya fuimos mas de tres veces.  
TANISHA: tenemos que seguir buscando, algo encontraremos si buscamos muy meticulosamente entre los senderos y matorrales, buscaremos un poco mas adentro… Ahora anda vamos consienteme aunque sea por esta vez, di que si, llevame a la fiesta, disfrutemos de la velada. -Neal asintio con la cabeza y abrazo a la chica, besandole en la cabeza.- Aun no me has dado la razon por la que me propusites que fuera tu novia?.  
NEAL:eso te lo dire cuando hablemos con Candy y te daras cuenta de muchas cosas.  
TANISHA: uy, ya estoy anciosa por conocer a la famosa Candice White, con todo lo que me has contado de ella, ya me la puedo imaginar…-con una gran sonrisa.  
NEAL:es mucho mas de lo que te imaginas…-sonriendo tambien.y salieron para arreglarse e asistir a la fiesta.

La velada de la fiesta estuvo estupenda. Se divertieron, bailaron y conocieron a muchas personas importantes de la sociedad neyorkina. Y por el resto de la noche se olvidaron de su trabajo.

Al dia siguiente llegaron la casa de los O'Reilly muy temprano, buscaron desde las alcobas hasta la pequena biblioteca que tenian. En uno de los cajones del escritorio encontraron que estaba bajo llave. La forzaron y la abrieron.

En su interior hayan unos sobres provenientes de ALEMANIA, de un tal Sir MATTHEW O'NEAL, tenian toda la dirrecion completa, el destinatario era para ASHLEY O'NEAL, en LONDRES, pero no habia carta alguna en ninguno de los sobres. Pensaron que podria ser un espia el tal Sr O'Reilly. Y que su nombre no fuera real. por eso lo desaparecieron, pero segun la sirvienta nunca habia tenido visitas y no salia a ningun lado era muy comunicativo y desvivia por su pequena Floretta. Nunca se usaba el telefono, nunca llegaba ninguna correspondia ni el escribia para nadie.

Todo esto es muy extrano se dijo Neal y Tanisha decia que esto es un buen principio que deberiamos ir para alla, al menos alla encontraremos mas pistas que puedan darnos, esto es un buen comienzo al misterio que envuelve a este caso.

En un lugar de la sala habia un pupitre encima habia un telefono y un cuadernillo con un tintero para escribir algo breve, fue en ese cuadernillo que donde solo se leeia la fecha y decia: "DEAR TE" y el resto estaba manchado de tinta que se habria derramado del tintero, asi que no se pudo saber a quien se dirigia la carta y cual era el mensaje en ese papel, o a lo mejor ni siquiera hubiera terminado de escribir el mismo. No se podia saber mucho acerca del papel, pero recolecto esta como una pista junto con los sobres vacios, sin cartas.

Neal agradecio a su novia por todo lo que hacia por el, y le dijo que apenas tuvieran alguna pista del caso GRANDSCHESTER sarparian para Europa.

Luego se dirigieron para el lugar del accidente, para investigar el caso del actor. Cuando llegaron al area de la desgracia, reexaminaron toda la zona muy meticulosamente. A un lado de la carretera donde se produjo el infortunio encontraron una especie de cinturon ancho, en el cual en uno de sus lado estaban incrustrados unos clavos grandes bien puntiagudos hacia afuera.

Entonces cayeron en cuenta que el accidente fue producido por este cinturon para que chocara con el arbol. Luego tiraron el cinturon casi lo enterraron con un poco de tierra encima para que nadie supiera que fue incitado.

Pero la pregunta del MILLON era PORQUE? porque alguien quisiera asesinar al actor. quien se beneficiaria y que conseguirian con su muerte, Habian muchas preguntas sin respuestas.

Neal le dice a su novia que no van a encontrar nada aqui que tendremos que ir a Europa. tanto el caso O'Reilly y Grandschester tenain que empezar desde las raices.

Asi que le dijo a Tanisha que empacara que partirian en el siguiente barco que zarpara hacia Londres.

Despues de varias semanas en Chicago la tia Elroy y Albert estaban muy preocupados, por la nueva actitud de Candy.  
Asi que la tia Elroy fue a visitar a Albert a su oficina. Albert la recibio de una vez, sabia que su tia nunca iria hasta alli sino fuera importante.  
TIA ELROY: sabes William me preocupa mucho la nueva actitud de Candy, desde que supo la noticia del joven actor, casi no la pasa en casa, no sale a fiestas, no se reunecon sus amigas, no visita a los ninos del hogar de pony, antes todos los fines iba para pasarlas con los ninos, la hermana maria y la senorita pony, ahora ya no frecuenta a sus amig s, y lo que es peor no descansa, si sigue asi pronto se va a enfermar, -  
ALBERT: lo se tia, a mi tambien me preocupa, por eso le he escrito a nuestros parientes en Australia. Un cambio de ambiente le hara bien. Les he informado por todo lo que ha pasado nuestra pequena. Dicen que ellos se encargaran de Candy por el tiempo necesario que tome ella por recuperarse y que no nos preocupemos mas, una vez que ella este en Australia ellos se encargaran de todo, ademas su hija es de la misma edad de  
Candy asi le podra hacer compania.  
TIA ELROY: esa idea me parece muy bien, esperemos que nuestra pequena se recupere pronto, y regrese rapido, es que la voy a extranar tanto. Voy a extranar los gritos que pegaba a veces, cuando estaba muy emocionada. Cuando ponia a todos de cabeza y la casa parecia patas para arriba, jejejeje. Ahora no se donde se perdio la misma. Dime una cosa ya hablastes con ella, y cuando sale de viaje.  
ALBERT: No aun no he hablado con ella, apenas hoy recibi la carta de los Giffen. Espero en los siguientes dias darle la noticia a Candy si es que la encuentro en casa. sino tendre que ir a buscarla al hospital o a la clinica y la voy a traerla de las orejas si es necesario si no se viene conmigo. Convenrserla me dara mucho trabajo para que vaya a vivir con los Giffen.  
TIA ELROY: espero de que la convenzas y que acepte ir, por su propio bien.  
ALBERT: si, me llevara un tiempo para convencerla pero de que la convenzo la convenzo. Tia usted dejemelo a mi todo yo me ocupo de este asunto, usted no se preocupe y relajese que esta muy tensa.  
TIA ELROY: si desde que estas al frente ya ni me preocupo por nada, has demostrado ser un gran lider, has puesto a todos sobre rieles muy bien, todos estan haciendo lo que quieren hacer, lo que les gusta, pero esperemos que ya no haya mas tragedias ni desgracias. Que nuestro futuro familiar este lleno de paz, amor y tranquilidad, solo asi podria irme tranquilamente al otro mundo.  
ALBERT: tia no hable de que se va a irse. Todavia tiene que ver a mis nietos, jejeje quiero que usted los eduque.  
TIA ELROY: ay hijo no se si vivere para ver a tus nietos, pero si te apuras en casarte tal vez pueda ver a tus hijos.  
ALBERT: claro tia que va a usted vivir muchos anos.  
TIA ELROY: Eso esperemos hijo, no me voy a ir hasta que en nuestra familia no esten todos felices, porque no tengo la cara para enfrentarme ni a dios ni a nuestros antepasados cuando me pregunten que estuve haciendo en la tierra que no pudistes hacer felices a nuestros hijos….  
ALBERT: ay! tia no sea melodramatica que nadie le va a preguntar esas cosas, usted ya ha hecho mucho por todos nosotros, y yo la quiero como si fuera mi propia madre.-y la abrazo como si en verdad fuera cierto.  
TIA ELROY: GRACIAS HIJO, GRACIAS!….

continuara...

* * *

Gracias por leerme

JINA.

Bueno chicas ponganse los cinturones, nos vamos hacia el otro lado del mundo.

Proximo capitulo en Australia...


	7. VIAJANDO HACIA EL OTRO LADO DEL MUNDO

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES DE CANDY-CANDY NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI Y YUMIKO IGARASHI.

* * *

"DIME QUE ME AMAS..."

Jipuk 2010.

Capitulo 6: VIAJANDO HACIA EL OTRO LADO DEL MUNDO...

Al otro lado del mundo exactamente en AUSTRALIA. en el sureste donde las tierras son muy fertlies y adecuadas para el pasto y el criado del ganado lanar y bovino. Donde el cielo es azul y el verde de la tierra, estaba construida una mansion por los britanicos cuando vinieron en la epoca de la fiebre del oro. La casa era tipica de la region como cualquier otra casa del area, construida estaba en la parte mas alta de las tierras, para que cuando el rio se desboradara esta no se inundara.

Tenia una vasta extension de tierras pertenecientes a la familia O'NEAL, tenian muchas tierras, la familia se dedicaba al criado de ovejas, las cuales producian las lanas mas finas y era de mejor calidad del mundo entero. Tambien tenian ganado bovino. La mansion se encontraba cerca del rio Darling. La proxima casa cercana estaba a varios kilometros de distancia. El pueblo cercano quedaba como a ochenta kilometros de alli.

Un joven con una pequeña niña de dos años se aproximaba a la Mansion de los O'Neal, venia en una carreta desde Canbrera. Para visitar a la familia de la madre difunta de la niña.

Cuando llego a la puerta el mayordomo llamado Kenneth le abrio. El joven le dijo que anunciara a sus patrones que el Sr. O'REILLY llego, el mayodormo solo asintio con la cabeza. Hizo pasar al salon de visitas al joven.

Los senores O'NEAL se encontraban en la sala cuando les anuncion que el Sr. O'Reilly habia llegado y queria hablar con ellos. Sir Mattew le dijo que los hiciera pasar.

Kenneth salio y regreso con la visita. Cuando el joven llego Sir Matthew le hecho una mirada de arriba hacia abajo.  
SIR MATTHEW: asi que tu eres DEREK, el esposo de mi nieta Ashley.  
LAWRENCE: no señor, yo soy el hermano menor de Derek, mi nombre es Lawrence O'Reilly, pero me puede llamar LARRY y esta es mi sobrina y su bisnieta FLORETTA, pero con cariño le llamamos Angel, -entregandoles unas cartas que eran de su hermano y su cunada.- Mi hermano me puso como el guardian y protector de Angel, hasta que ella cumpliera su mayoria de edad y asi pudiera hacer uso de su herencia la misma. Vinimos hasta aqui ahora porque Angel corre peligro de muerte. Aqui nadie la conoce y por lo tanto desde ahora quiero que guarden este secreto solo para ustedes, solo digan a todos quien les pregunte que es mi verdadera hija. no importa quien sea, que venga a investigar porque tarde o temprano vendran a hacerlo y quiero que esten preparados para esto, mi hermano Derek fallecio protegiendola porque nuestro primo FEDRICK quiere hacerse cargo de nuestro ducado, que es la herencia que nuestro padre nos dejo pero siendo nosotros que estamos vivos no podra asumir ese puesto. El pueblo no permitira. El ya a hecho muchos complots contra nuestra familia, por eso fuimos a vivir un tiempo a los America. Due alli murio mi hermano, ya no quiero correr esa misma suerte, no me preocupo por mi sino por esta inocente criaturita, que no tiene nada que ver en esta situacion, nadie debe de saber en realidad quien es esta nina, por el bien de todos.  
SIR MATTHEW: no te preocupes Larry nadie lo sabra- señalando a su companera que estaba sentada al lado - ella es a mi esposa Grace -esta asintio con la cabeza a manera de saludo y Larry hizo lo mismo- te introduciremos a nuestros criados como el hijo de un amigo nuestro. Tu naciste y te educastes aqui en este pais, SYDNEY. y mi bisnieta sera como tu hija. asi nadie sabra y confio en ti en que la cuidaras y la educaras como toda una señorita de la alta sociedad que se merece ser educada.  
LARRY: de eso tengalo por seguro, ella es mi hija ahora, y tendra una buena educacion.  
SIR MATTHEW: entonces confio en ti muchacho y ahora traemela aqui que la queremos conocerla… -Larry acerco a la nina a Mathew para que la tomara en sus brazos -Oh por Dios es el vivo retrato de Ashley…

Angel era una nina dulce y adorable que hubieran visto los ojos humanos, su cabello tenia un indescriptible color, no era ni rojo ni dorados sino una mezcla perfecta de los mismos, sus ojos plateados como joyas eran purisimos, e inocentes

GRACE: si tienes mucha razon, es igual a nuestra pequena Ashley.-ahora tomandola esta en sus brazos a la pequena.

Y asi Larry empezo a vivir en casa de los O'Neal. Larry cuidaba de Angel y se desvivia por ella, se la pasaba todo el dia con la nina, era su alegria mas grande. Solo algunas veces se acordaba de unos preciosos ojos verdes esmeralda. Siempre estaba sonriente, nunca se lo veia triste, era amigable, hacia amigos facilmente y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a los demas, los escucha y de vez en cuando les aconsejaba, cuando asi lo  
requeria la situacion.

Uno de esos amigos fueron los vecinos, los Senores GIFFEN, pero con quien mas se la pasaba a gusto era con la hija SHERLYN. Esta era una hermosa joven morena, de unos diesinueve años, su pelo era negro como la noche, bien rizados, era divertida, juguetona y amigable.

SHERLYN le habia enseñado todos los alrededores del area, desde el pueblo y hasta la introduccion del joven con los otros vecinos que tenian alrededor de sus tierras. Todos los lugareños pensaban que el joven Larry era una gran persona. Pensaban que era una persona de la realeza pero nadie sabia con exactitud de donde procedia, ya que nadie se inmuto a preguntarselo nunca, pero a todos le simpatizaba. La gente de los alrededores disfrutaban de su compañia, lo invitaban a fiestas y veladas o cualquier ocacion festiva que hubiera en los alrededores.

Muchas jovencitas estaban muertas por el, pero el joven ni se inmutaba a verlas devuelta. Como el joven habia vivido toda su vida en una region donde habia nieve y la gran parte del año hacia frio. El clima de Australia era muy arido para el, sudaba bastante y a veces no soportaba la sofocacion de tanta calor que hacia. El clima era seco y habia mucha humedad, pensaba como es que la gente de este lugar podia vivir de lo mas tranquila en un horno como este. Se sacaba la camisa y andaba asi gran parte del dia cuando el sol era fuerte.

Larry era delgado, alto, el cabello castano corto, los ojos azules verdosos oscuros, los musculos de los brazos, pecho y abdomen estaban bien definidos, bronceados, era varonil, sensual, y con un toque de picardia en su cara. (demasiado sexy diria yo, jejeje) Su caminar de pasos firmes y decido. A veces ayudaba a los esquiladeros, porque el trabajo con las ovejas nunca terminaba. Los ayudaba cuando la niña dormia y para no aburrirse y matar el pasatiempo.

Uno de esos dias Sherlyn vino a ver a Larry. Este estaba viendo una bella vision ante sus ojos, a lo lejos habian manadas de miles de kanguros saltando las vallas y entre los pocos arboles, era un espectaculo maravilloso de gracia, numero y libertad. Se sentia bien consigo mismo despues de muchos años.  
SHERLYN: mi prima viene desde America. Ella esta pasando por una etapa muy dificil, esta muy deprimida. Quisiera que me ayudaras a que se olvide un poco de sus recuerdos, Tu eres una persona muy divertida siempre estas sonriente y siempre encuentras temas para entablar una conversacion. y con tu niña que cualquiera se enamora de esa preciosa criaturita tan linda. Creo que asi se distraera un poco. Vendras a visitarnos verdad….?  
LARRY: puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa-con una sonrisa alegre. No tenia ni la mas minima idea quien podia ser. pero bueno eso es lo de menos, penso para su adentro.

Los dos se quedaron contemplando la huida de los canguros en como desaparecian en el horizonte. Tambien habian unos que otros Koala, trepando a los arboles.

Luego de un buen rato Sherlyn tomo la palabra.  
SHERLYN: dime Larry, tu no te volviste a casarte de nuevo. porque ? -viendo a este de perspectiva.  
LARRY: porque no he encontrado a nadie como mi amada…-sin mirarla, siguio mirando el horizonte.  
SHERLYN: como vas a encontrar si ni siquiera sales a ningun lado. Mira que hay muchas que quisieran andar contigo.  
LARRY: por ahora te tengo a ti, eso es suficiente…. - la atrajo con una mano para su lado y mirandola.  
SHERLYN: yo?, -alejandose de el- olvidalo no eres de mis gustos, solo te tolero como amigos hasta alli es suficiente.-con una mueca en su cara de disgusto  
LARRY: jajaja! entonces no preguntes de nuevo, ni seas metiche -volviendo a mirar a lo lejos una gran bandada de aves, que cada vez que uno las contempla descubre nuevas especies.,se deleitaba viendo el paisaje. A mi amada le gustaba ver el atardecer, pensaba- dime como se llama tu prim…  
KENNETH: disculpe Sr. pero la niña ya a despertado. lo esta buscando.  
LARRY: si, gracias!….- sin mas entro para atender a Angel.

* * *

Gracias por leerme

JINA.

mas adelante sabremos de la vida de Larry  
que hace en este fic de colado...


	8. SALON DE BAILE EN UN PUEBLITO

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES DE CANDY-CANDY NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI Y YUMIKO IGARASHI.

* * *

"DIME QUE ME AMAS..."

Jipuk 2010.

Capitulo 7: SALON DE BAILE EN UN PUEBLITO...

Semanas despues...Cuando llego nuestra querida Candy a vivir con los GIFFEN. Albert se habia esforzado mucho para que al fin Candy accediera a venir a Australia. Candy ya tenia dos semanas de estar en la casa de los Giffen y su estado no habia cambiado mucho, seguia igual de triste, no salia a ningun lado.

SHERLYN la habia invitado a salir a los alrededores pero esta no queria, se quedaba en la casa. La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba en el balcon viendo el lago que estaba detras de la casona. Con una mirada perdida, solo su cuerpo estaba alli porque su mente estaba bien lejos, dificil de explicar con exactitud la descripcion de su cara.

Ese dia Sherlyn la habia buscado por toda la casa, le pregunto a sus padres que si habian visto a Candy y les dijeron que la buscara en su cuarto pero como no estaba salio afuera a la terraza de la parte de atras, se iba a devolverse cuando de repente la vio pasearse cerca del lago bien calmadamente.

SHERLYN: se esta volviendose loca o que?…-casi lo dijo para si misma para que no la pudieran oirla nadie. Cuando llego donde estaba: - Candy que haces aqui parada, tu sabes muy bien que tenemos que salir afuera. Vamos!, apurate, sino nos vamos a atrasar.  
CANDY: no tengo animos Sherlyn, ve tu sola. -no queriendo ir a ningun lado.  
SHERLYN: que significa que no tienes animos? -esta vez no la iba a dejarla asi la convenseria aunque la tuviera que llevarla arrastrada.-Sabes Candy tienes dos semanas aqui, y ningun dia has salido de aqui, y no me importa pero vamos a salir, Por favor sal de este trance. -la obligo a cambiarse y salieron las dos.

Ahora Candy traia el cabello suelto, usaba una cinta de tela que ataba en su nuca, bajo el cabello la cual se veia como una diadema. El cabello rizado se veia muy linda y un poco coqueta y sensual.

Partieron en el carro descapotable deportivo de Sherlyn la cual manejaba y recorrieron muchos kilometros para llegar al pueblo mas cercano. Ya en el pueblo se pararon en un semafono porque estaba rojo.

Sherlyn le dice a Candy que esperara un momento que iba a decirle algo al senor de la tienda que estaba alli, por mientras se cambiara de luz. Sherlyn entro mientras Candy se quedo en el carro.

De repente viene un hombre en una motocicleta, que se para en el mismo semaforo y al lado del carro de Candy, era Larry solamente que tambien habia venido al pueblo. Este solo esperaba a que cambiara la luz a verde para seguir adelante, estaba masticando un chicle, disimuladamente. Tenia puesto unos lente de lectura, con un minimo de aumento puestos, los cuales lo hacian ver lo guapo y atractivo que era.

En eso Candy se le queda mirandolo como si estuviera mirando a una vision. Larry la vio movio la cabeza porque penso que estaria por preguntarle algo a el, le sonrio a Candy, por cortesia. Pero Candy no se movio solo se quedo mirandolo, sin prestañar.

Larry se quedo extrañado por la reaccion pensando a quien es que estaria mirando asi, movio la cabeza de nuevo para mirar hacia delante y la luz se cambio y este avanzo rapidamente perdiendose en el camino.

Candy penso que estaba soñando, porque cuando reacciono de la conmocion, este ya se habia desaparecido. La pecosa tenia tantas preguntas en la cabeza que no sabia que decir, o que hacer.

Las carretas y los vehiculos que venian atras estaban desesperados para que avanzara el carro de Candy, estaban gritando de que se moviera. Pero la pecosa ni cuenta se dio, de lo tan sumida que estaba en sus pensamiento. Sherlyn salio de la tienda.  
SHERLYN: esta bien, esta bien, ya voy.- se subio al automovil y se dirigieron a donde iban a ir.

Cuando llegaron al lugar…  
SHERLYN: vamos niña es tiempo de mover el cuerpo. -muy contenta por haber llegado al lugar.

Habian llegado a un lugar donde enseñaban a bailar, era un lugar muy grande y por fuera de veia que era lujoso. Era un edificio muy grande. Donde enseñaban a bailar a la gente de los alrededores por que en si todo esa parte de la region era muy aburrida la gente casi no salia a disfrutar, en casi la mayoria de las familia se la pasaban en casa leyendo libros cada uno por su lado. No habia mucho que hacer despues de una larga jornada de trabajo bajo el sol.

Asi que alguien habia tenido la idea de crear este salon para dar clases de bailes a quien no sabia, los jovenes estaban muy contentos, y casi siempre se llenaba el lugar y a veces iban hasta gente mayores que no sabian bailar. Tambien habian salones de bailes para los mas avanzados.

Candy estaba peor de cuando habia salido, despues que habia visto a Larry. Su amiga no se habia dado cuenta de ello. y cuando la vio le pregunto:  
SHERLYN: cual es el problema Candy?  
CANDY: no me siento bien, tu adelantate.-le dijo en un tono muy triste.  
SHERLYN: caramba! Sabes este es uno de los mejores lugares de baile, en toda Australia. Cuando escuches la musica te pondras mejor por ti sola. Ahora vamos a entrar. -Muy alegremente le habia dicho y con muchos animos para alentarla a entrar.

En eso Candy vio la moto de Larry que tambien estaba estacionada cerca.

Una vez dentro de la disco ya la musica habia comenzado, Candy se quedo casi en la entrada. A lo lejos vio a un hombre de espaldas moviendose muy sensualmente al ritmo de la musica tocada por una guitarra. Este estaba haciendo una coreografia para que los demas siguieran sus pasos. Ademas estaba cantando habia muy poca luz no se podia ver la cara. Cuando el hombre se volteo fue que vio la cara que casi no lo pudo reconocerlo, pero una vez que la luz ilumino la cara Candy entro denuevo en el mismo sobresalto que cuando estaba en el carro, era el mismo hombre, pero que hacia el alli, se quedo paralizada. La musica seguia y Sherlyn se habia unido a la coreografia junto con Larry y los otros.

Cuando Candy se recupero de su estado de asombro espero a que todos estuvieran distraidos. Cuando vio a Larry tocar la guitarra y estaba entretenido. Candy salio del lugar y fue directamente hacia la motocicleta de Larry, en la cual vio un pequeño compartimiento donde se guardaban pequeñas cosas o papeles, Candy la abrio y en ella estuvo rebuscando algo, cuando en sus manos se encontraron sus identificaciones. Miro estas, habia una foto tipo pasaporte, debajo de esta estaba el nombre completo con las huellas digitales. Se leia el nombre de LAWRENCE O'REILLY. y la direccion completa de su domicilio.

Candy estaba con la boca abierta, no lo podia creer, lo que sus ojos le decian. Luego regreso adentro otra vez. Cuando Larry vio a Candy parada casi en la entrada se coloco denuevo sus lentes y se fue acercandose a la chica muy lentamente y recordo que era la misma chica que habia visto en aquel carro deportivo en la tarde cuando venia para este lugar.

Larry se acerco lo suficiente para que le escuchara ya que la musica seguia sonando a su ritmo. Candy lo estaba mirandolo muy seriamente con mucho interes y con muchas preguntas, desde el momento que lo habia visto.  
LARRY: Hola! nos volvemos a encontrar de nuevo. - con un tono muy dulce. Candy se le quedo mirandolo a los ojos. La musica habia terminado, solo se oian algunas notas del piano.  
CANDY: QUIEN ERES TU?. -con tono firme de superioridad y altaneria.  
LARRT: yo soy LAWRENCE O'REILLY. pero todos me llaman LARRY.- lo dijo muy naturalmente sin ningun tipo de arrogancia,- extraña coincidencia, si no me equivoco esta es nuestro segundo encuentro. Pero no te he visto por los alrededores, no eres de aqui, verdad? -en eso llego Sherlyn…  
SHERLYN: Exactamente Larry. -muy sonriente- Ella es mi prima Candice White, que viene de America. y se va a quedar un tiempo con nosotros.  
LARRY: fantastico!-alguien saludo a Sherlyn desde lejos  
SHERLYN: hola!- ella devolvio el saludo muy interesada en la persona que vio y dirigiendose a sus amigos añadio- chicos ahora vengo!- Larry miro a Sherlyn hasta que ella desaparecio entre el gentio.  
LARRY: de todos modos, estoy encantado en conocerte.- y le extiende la mano. Esperando a que ella tambien hiciera lo mismo, estrechar la mano. Pero la reaccion de Candy lo sorprendio.

Candy meneo la cabeza en señal de negacion y salio corriendo del lugar. Larry se quedo con la mano extendida y haciendo una mueca se le quedo mirando hasta que ella salio del salon. Giro para irse detras de Sherlyn que no la veia y denuevo se volteo a ver si Candy habia entrado pero no pudo volverla a ver, pues ya se habia marchado de alli.

Candy entro a su alcoba llorando y lo primero que hizo fue sacar una foto de Terry, la contemplo como si nunca lo hubiera hecho y paso sus dedos encima de la cara de el y se quedo pensando, en todo lo que habia pasado esa tarde cuando habia ido al pueblo. Se tiro a la cama a llorar otra vez con la foto apretada a su pecho.

continuara...

* * *

Parece que la pecosa vio a un fastasma...

Gracias por leerme y mil disculpa en la ortografia

A este punto le debo recordarles que no soy escritora profesional asi que se encontraran con este pequeño problema y espero que me entiendan y me disculpen por ello.

Solo me resta decirle que disfruten de los nuevos personajes por ahora, ya mas adelante veremos a los amigos de Candy.

JINA.

Gracias por sus reviews los leo a todas.


	9. ENAMORADO

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES DE CANDY-CANDY NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI Y YUMIKO IGARASHI.

* * *

"DIME QUE ME AMAS..."

Jipuk 2010.

Capitulo 8: ENAMORADO...

Al dia siguiente muy temprano, Larry estaba en su alcoba arreglandose para salir.

Candy esta afuera de la mansion de los O'Neal.

Larry arrojo la toalla en la cama y se dispuso a peinarse cuando repentinamente en el espejo vio la cara de Candy. Larry se pregunto que fue eso si estaba viendose su cara. Siguio peinandose y otra vez vino la vision de Candy que habia visto el dia anterior. Se sonrio con una linda sonrisa para el mismo. Meneando la cabeza en negacion se alejo del espejo. Cuando fue a recojer su maletin vio por la ventana a Candy a lo lejos, se acerco a la ventana para ver bien, pero no habia nadie cerca.

Candy se habia escondido entre los arbustos, cuando se dio de cuenta que alguein la podia ver desde una de las tantas ventanas que tenia. Larry no se dio cuenta de ello y penso que se estaba volviendose loco, y meneo la cabeza en negacion.

Candy espero hasta que Larry saliera de la mansion, el cual no demoro en salir y conduciendo su coche deportivo, salio del lugar pero antes de que llegara al porton se detuvo para ver una vez mas si habia alguien cerca de la mansion rondando. Candy se escondio detras de un pequeño arbol para que aquel hombre no la viera. Como Larry no pudo ver a nadie, empezo a manejar para perderse por la frondosa carretera.

Dentro de la casa Grace estaba sentada en la sala tejiendo, cuando escucho que alguien llamo a la puerta.  
GRACE: quien es Kenneth.?  
KENNETH: Sra. es una linda joven preguntando por el Sr. Larry. -entrando a la sala.  
CANDY: Buenos Dias Señora!. -haciendo una pequena reverencia.  
GRACE: Buenos dias! -asintiendo con la cabeza sin dejar el tejido.  
CANDY: Soy la prima de Sherlyn, mi nombre es Candice White Andley, vengo desde America, quisiera ver a Larry.-dirigiendose a Grace como si fuera importante para ella el hablar con ese hombre. Su cara estaba bastante serena y no se le veia esa expresion de tristeza en su cara.  
GRACE: El acaba de salir para recorrer por los alrededores. Pero entra hija porque estas parada alla,-ya que Candy se habia parado a la entrada de la sala y no habia avanzado.  
CANDY: gracias señora

Grace asintio al mayordomo y este le devolvio el gesto y le dijo a la rubia-Por favor- indicandole que bajara los escalones para ir a la sala donde estaba Grace. Acto seguido se marcho para hacer sus demas tareas dejando a las dos mujeres solas.

Candy bajo los peldaños y vio a su alrededor. En las paredes habia unas fotos de Angel todas muy hermosas, y luego habia una foto familiar de todos ( tanto de Matthew y Grace, su unico hijo y luego la unica nieta que habian tenido y ahora tambien tenian la foto de su nieta, todos muy sonrientes). Gran parte de las paredes de la sala tenia foto de Angel en diferentes tamanios. Cerca de una de las paredes habia un comodin donde tenia tres fotos las ultimas que se habian tomado, una de Angel, otra de Larry con Angel, y la ultima estaban los cuatro (Larry, Angel, Matthew y Grace).

Candy vio detenidamente todas las fotos que estaban colgadas alrededor. Contemplo lo magistral que era la sala bueno en si la casa entera lo era.  
CANDY: que hermosa residencia- dijo sonriente por lo que veia, nunca antes habia visto tanta belleza ni nada parecido.  
GRACE: gracias!. -dijo muy sonriente por el halago.  
CANDY: Sra. desde cuando viven aqui.? - muy interesada en saber la respuesta.  
GRACE: desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que me case en Londres con MATT, nos mudanos para este lugar. Luego nos adaptamos aqui e iniciamos nuestro negocio, el cual prospero y nos quedamos aqui desde entonces.  
CANDY: nunca mas regresaron a Inglaterra - viendo las fotos del comodin muy de cerca.  
GRACE: no tuvimos ninguna oportunidad, un año despues de nuestra boda nacio mi hijo, su cuidado, su educacion, su escuela y el negocio familiar, cuando este se caso y tuvo una hija, y asi… se fue el tiempo. - Candy ahora tenia en sus manos uno de los retratos de Larry con su hija, el cual tenia una sonrisa muy coqueta y sensual, y la niña tambien esta muy contenta.  
CANDY: y Larry nunca ha ido a Londres.  
GRACE: no lo creo, el nacio y hizo sus estudios en Sydney. Es el nieto de uno de los amigos de la juventud de mi esposo. De hecho ellos se vinieron antes que nosotros. Larry no tiene a nadie en inglaterra, Ellos no tienen a ningun familiar o parientes alla. Ahora solo se dedica a cuidar de su hija. La adora tanto que no puede vivir sin ella, es asi que casi nunca se separa de ella, la cuida demasiado, la consiente en todo, pero tambien pone mano fuerte cuando es necesario para que no sea una niña rica consentida. pues la madre de la niña murio cuando estaba dando a luz a la pequeña. Asi que este a asumido el papel de madre y padre al mismo tiempo.

A Candy le cayo la respuesta como una cubeta de agua congelda encima, Se puso denuevo muy triste y la sonrisa que tenia anteriormente desaparecio.-dejo la foto en su lugar, se despidio y se fue a la casa.

Larry estaba cabalgando cerca de un rio, donde habian otras personas tambien haciendo lo mismo, Larry se encontraba solo galopando muy rapido. en su mente solo se venia una cara, una vision, la de Candy. La cual no la podia dejar de atormentarlo a cada segundo. Sherlyn tambien llego.  
SHERLYN: oye Larry! -girando una de sus manos en el aire a modo de saludo,  
LARRY: hola! Sherlyn.-parando a su caballo-  
SHERLYN: como estas? -esta se cae al intentar subirse a su caballo- opps aqui vamos de nuevo.!  
LARRY: que pasa contigo!, estas bien? - se bajo del caballo y dandole la mano para ayudarla a pararse.  
SHERLYN: no es nada. como siempre. -sacudiendose el trasero del polvo- Cuando yo naci, el astrologo dijo que donde hubiera un accidente yo estaria presente. -haciendo mimica primero levanto una mano y luego la otra,  
LARRY: en tu presencia, y ella por que esta ausente.?-como buscando a alguien.  
SHERLYN: quien? -Larry hizo una señal con el indice apuntando detras de ella y iba a hablar cuando esta se dio de cuenta a quien se referia.- Ooohhhh! Candy…? ella esta desaparecida desde esta mañana por eso yo estoy enojada, pero tu porque estas asi? se te ha ido el color de la cara hoy?  
LARRY: por culpa de tu prima, Candy, estoy asi.  
SHERLYN: por que? que te ha hecho ella.?  
LARRY: eh, eh, eh. pregunta que es lo que no a hecho. En la noche no me deja dormir, en la mañana no me deja comer, no me deja manejar, ni me a dejado cabalgar, a donde me volteo veo su cara,-como quejandose.  
SHERLYN: eso es muy gracioso! - riendose-pero apenas la has visto.  
LARRY: lo se, eso es lo que estoy diciendo, yo mismo no me entiendo.-sacandose el aire retenido,- una sola mirada de ella basto para… -y alejandose un poco de Sherlyn, viendo el agua correr del rio- yo no puedo explicar Sherlyn, la forma que ella me mira, yo no me puedo olvidar de esos ojos, Esos ojos estaban llenos de muchas preguntas en los cuales habian muchas respuestas, era como si todo estuviera escrito en su cara. Ella es muy simple, muy inocente y esa manera de irse de ella. Sabes que me ha dejado con muchas preguntas sin respuestas. -hablando sinceramente, y a Sherlyn se le ilumino la cara y sonrio.  
SHERLYN: esto es demasiado. - riendose- Ohh! Wao! Larry esto es muy romantico. Si estas mismas lineas se las hubieras dicho a Candy, de seguro se hubiera desmayado enseguida de la impresion- lo dijo muy contenta pero Larry estaba serio, y saco el aire que estuvo conteniendo.  
LARRY: Sherlyn tu me tienes que ayudar, yo quiero verla, quiero conocerla, quiero hablarle, quiero escucharla….-lo dijo muy emocionado.  
SHERLYN: esta bien! esta bien! en este caso te tengo que ayudarte. Esta tarde en el centro del pueblo, donde esta el parque. esta bien?  
LARRY: esta bien! -y los dos se dieron las manos como de complices, para hacer alguna travesura.

No muy lejos de alli, en la terraza de la mansion O'Neal, Matthew y Grace estaban sentados los dos conversando. Grace le estaba hablando de la visita que habia tenido esa mañana  
MATTHEW: que estas diciendo? una joven que vino desde America estaba preguntando por Larry?. -este estaba sorprendido. no podia creer…  
GRACE: Si. ella estaba como investigando, y preguntando como si tuviera que tomar alguna decision con respecto a Larry.-le dijo muy seriamente  
MATTHEW: vaya! Larry no me ha hablado nada de ella. - en eso llega Larry en su carro -mira alli viene- Larry estaciona muy cerca y se acerca a ellos con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalon- venga, venga jovencito!  
LARRY: hola Matthew! hola Grace.  
MATTHEW: que estas escondiendo? quien es ella?-preguntando como si fuera su padre. Ya que llegaron a ser mucho mas que amigos.  
LARRY: quien? -girandose para mirar atras para entender a Matthew pero no miro a nadie y regreso la mirada al mismo.-que chica?-pregunta sin saber  
GRACE: deja de actuar. Candy estuvo preguntando por ti.  
LARRY: CANDY! -sacando las manos del bolsillo y muy sorprendido miro a Grace.  
GRACE: si!  
LARRY: quiere decir la prima de Sherlyn! -mirando a Matthew ahora.  
MATTHEW: si.!  
LARRY: la que vino de America.!-se volteo a ver a Grace  
GRACE: si!  
LARRY: ella vino aqui.! -indicando con sus manos aqui  
GRACE: si!  
Larry estaba ya tatamudeando no podia creer la sopresa de que Candy estuviera interesada en el.  
MATTHEW: parece que las flamas de la pasion estan en ambos lados!  
LARRY: Matt, Matt relajese por favor, no hay llamas, verdad? -estaba tan emocionado que ya no podia pensar en nada mas…y Matthew y Grace solo reian por la actitud de Larry.  
MATTHEW: Algo en la manera de hablar de ella se veia… que piensas?-le pregunto a su esposa  
GRACE: exactamente!  
Larry se acerca a Matthew y se agacha quedando a la altura de Matthew que esta sentado en la silla,  
LARRY: que es lo que le parecio en el modo de hablar de ella -pregunto muy dulcemente y mas calmado que antes.  
MATTHEW: ahora si, te atrapamos con las manos en la masa.-dandoles unas palmadas en el hombro de Larry. Larry rio de Alegria y hasta se estaba poniendose colorado.  
LARRY: Matt, ¿usted piensa que lo que siento por ella... es exactamente lo que ella siente por mi?  
MATTHEW: SI!, -poniendole el brazo alrededor del hombro, añadio. - Eso es amor.!  
LARRY: esto es amor?  
MATTHEW: SI.!  
LARRY: No lo puedo creer!.-y se levanto- Grace este sentimiento es lo que llaman amor? -riendose y mirando a Grace ahora.  
GRACE: si.!  
LARRY: de verdad, MATT?!-aun no queria querer comprender  
MATTHEW: por supuesto.!  
LARRY: al fin! -y se paso las manos sobre la cabeza. dio unos pasos hacia atras- esta bien! adios!-se iba a alejarse rapidamente cuando Matthew le pregunto.  
MATTHEW: oye a donde vas? -Larry se volvio a ver a Matthew  
LARRY: no me preguntes Matt -dando pasos hacia atras y extendiendo las manos hacia ambos lados y mirando hacia el cielo dijo - ESTOY ENAMORADO! - y se fue de alli.

ESTOY ENAMORADO!... ENAMORADO, ENAMORADO….se escucho por todos los alrededores como eco… Larry estaba muy emocionado con todos los sentimientos que estaba experimentando.

continuara...

* * *

ya veremos la intencion de Candy de ir a visitarlo a su casa  
para saber de el  
jijijjijijii

Gracias por leerme

JINA.


	10. CONFUSIONES

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES DE CANDY-CANDY NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI Y YUMIKO IGARASHI.

* * *

"DIME QUE ME AMAS..."

Jipuk 2010.

Capitulo 9: CONFUSIONES ...

Cuando SHERLYN y CANDY llegaron en la tarde al pueblo, estaban caminando alrededor del parque muy despreocupadamente pero Candy esta un poco melancolica. Larry las estaba esperandolas, habia llegado mucho antes por eso se puso a ver a Candy desde lejos y tuvo ganas de sacarles varias fotografias, pero no se animo ya que tenia miedo de asustarla.  
SHERLYN: Vamos Candy, cambia ese animo que traes, hasta cuando vas a estar triste. Yo te aconsejo que enfrentes toda esta situacion con mucha valentia. Si no quieres para ti, pero tienes que vivir para otros, los que te quieren, los que te rodean y tus amigos. Y veras despues la vida esta llena de sorpresas y milagros. Tu nunca sabras que es lo que te espera a la vuelta de la esquina. ahh! que me dices?  
CANDY: el milagro ya se hizo y es por eso que estoy muy asustada. -decia muy tristemente- Tu no tienes idea Sherlyn de que clase de juego esta jugando el destino conmigo. Yo todavia no he podido olvidarme de Terry y que enfrente de mi…..-no pudo terminar de decir lo que tenia de decir cuando levanto la cabeza y vio a Larry desde el otro lado de la calle venir donde estaban ellas. Se le queda mirando de nuevo, ya que se le formo un nudo en la garganta.  
SHERLYN: hola Larry! -fue la primera que hablo muy contenta, ya que sabia de antemano que Candy no lo haria.  
LARRY: Hola ! como estan?  
SHERLYN: que sorpresa! que haces por aqui?-fingiendo la sopresa de verlo.  
LARRY: a esto le dicen coincidencia, coincidencia numero tres.-tambien haciendo señas con tres dedos de la mano. dirigiendose a Candy- Esta es la tercera vez que nos encontramos, verdad?- y dandole la mano en señal de saludo-Hola!- Candy lo dejo con la mano extendida y se fue corriendo por la calle.  
SHERLYN: pero que le pasa a ella? -mirando como la pecosa corria.  
LARRY: hay algo mal en mi cara?-tocandose el mismo la cara.  
SHERLYN: dejame dar una mirada -le mira primero de un lado de la cara y luego del otro lado.- si todo esta bien, no tienes nada anormal con tu cara.  
LARRY: entonces por que ella reacciona asi cada vez que me ve.?  
SHERLYN: dejame averiguarlo!-se fue para la casa.

SHERLYN llego a su casa llamando a Candy casi desde la puerta, la encontro en el balcon que habia en el segundo piso, que es donde se quedaba la mayor parte del tiempo contemplando el lago que se veia desde alli.  
SHERLYN: que es lo que te pasa, porque tu te vinistes como una loca corriendo. Candy escuchame, Larry es un buen muchacho, -casi regañandola- El es mi mejor amigo, y proviene de una buena familia con linaje, Todas las chicas suspiran por el, y el solo te quiere…  
CANDY: Por favor, Sherlyn. No hables asi, no me gusta que hables asi…  
SHERLYN: por que? por que no te gusta que hable asi? que te ha pasado Candy? -tratando de comprender a su amiga.-Tienes que olvidar el pasado y vivir en el presente.  
CANDY: es Larry, -empezando a humedecerse los ojos- es el que no me deja olvidarme mi pasado. Cada vez que lo veo, y veo mi pasado como si fuera un espejo en el.  
SHERLYN: Larry que tiene que ver con tu pasado? -sorprendida de lo que estaba escuchando habia bajado la voz.  
CANDY: es que esta profundamente involucrado, porque la cara de Larry se parece a la de TERRY. donde sea que veo a el me acuerdo de Terry. - y se fue llorando para su habitacion. Sherlyn se quedo con la boca abierta por lo que habia escuchado decir a Candy.

Al dia siguiente Sherlyn fue a hablar con Larry,  
LARRY: que es lo que dices? que me paresco a Terry? o sea que el tambien tiene dos ojos, una nariz, una boca, y dos orejas?-lo dijo casi burlandose.- ja ja ja. wuuu ja ja ja. -camino alejandose un poco  
SHERLYN: No hay nada de que reirse Larry. Por eso cada vez que te ve huye, Dice que tu rostro es una tormenta para ella.  
LARRY: bien. dices que la torturo con mi presencia.? Ya veo. Pero NO. ella no esta interesada en mi. No quiere verme. Todo esto es una excusa.  
SHERLYN: no es una excusa -le dijo muy seriamente.-Yo misma he visto la foto de Terry. Es increible. Los mismos ojos, la misma nariz, el mismo rostro.  
LARRY: que estas diciendo Sherlyn? -aun sin creerle.- Digo es imposible. yo quiero ver tales fotos. Dime donde esta Candy?

_ "Candy: Yo estoy aqui! -grito a toda voz.- donde se ha ido? mmm... - buscando a TERRY, el cual se_  
_ habia escondido detras de un arbol y ahora estaba detras de ella, y la tomo por la cintura, por __detras._

_Terry: waaooooooooooo.- la habia alsado y la estaba girandola_

_Candy: ja ja ja -los dos se estaban riendose estaban muy contentos. Se sentaron una vez que_  
_estuvieron mareados de tanto dar vueltas. -ji,ji,ji, me asustastes._

_Terry: muy facilmente? que tal si hubiera estado disfrasado._

_Candy: yo tambien me hubiera disfrazado._

_Terry: ja, como me hubieras reconocido disfrasado._

_Candy: no necesito ojos para verte. Te puedo ver aun con los ojos cerrados._

_Terry: tanto asi me quieres?_

_Candy: tanto que todo alrededor mio, lo que veo es a ti. - acercandose demasiado a el- y tu_  
_cuanto me quieres?_

_Terry: te quiero mucho, mucho…-abrazandola- que cada vez que abras tus lindos ojos, me_  
_hallaras en frente de ti."_

Candy estaba sentada en un banco de piedra cerca del lago con los ojos cerrados recoradando, cuando abrio sus ojos muy lentamente se encontro con la cara de Larry que estaba en frente de ella parado cerca de un arbol. Al verlo Candy se levanto del banco. Larry se acerco a ella  
LARRY: quiero ver las fotos de el. -Candy se iba pero Larry no se lo permitio le agarro la mano. -Ya basta Candy! es suficiente. Quiero saber porque mi rostro te tortura tanto… De como yo te hago recordar a Terry..  
CANDY: ven conmigo.!

Candy entro a su alcoba con Larry y le puso todas las fotos que tenia en la cama una por una. Casi aventandolas sobre la cama  
CANDY: Mira esta… y esta… y esta tambien!

Larry miro todas las fotos que Candy le dio, No podia creer lo que estaba viendo en esas fotos, se quedo muy impresionado no podia articular palabra alguna, las comtemplo minuciosamente. Las examino una por una.  
LARRY: como es posible? mi propia cara, es increible.  
CANDY: yo tambien pense lo mismo. Como era posible? -empezando a llorar -Cuando te vi por primera vez, Pense que mi Terry habia regresado, que a lo mejor se habia salvado de aquel accidente, Yo estaba muy contenta, de que mi Terry regresara. Pero cuando cai en cuenta de que no eras mi Terry… entonces me destroce otra vez… -sollozando sin parar escondio la cara entre las manos, se volteo para que no la viera y corrio hasta un lado de la comoda donde daba a una esquina de la alcoba.

Larry regreso a la mansion de los O'Neal. enseno las fotos a Matthew, este tambien miro muy detenidamente.  
MATTHEW: parece que fuera una copia de carbon, He sabido que en el mundo hay personas parecidas pero esto es demasiado. Espero que no sea una broma.?

LARRY: es una broma que esta jugando el destino conmigo. Ella no quiere verme. Huye lejos de mi. Primera vez que he amado de verdad. -sentandose en uno de los escalones que habia en la sala le conto todo lo que habia pasado con Candy hasta el momento.- En este mundo nadie se ha enfrentado a una situacion asi. Digame Matt, cual es mi culpa en esto.? Que hago yo Matt? Que hago? -ya desesperado. Ahora tambien sentandose Matthew en uno de los escalones junto con Larry, y pasando el brazo en el hombro de el.  
MATTHEW: Larry, hasta donde yo te conosco, nunca has aceptado la derrota, en tu vida, Todo lo que has querido lo has conseguido. Tu la amas, no?  
LARRY: Si, Matt  
MATTHEW: entonces no te des por vencido hijo, ve y reconquistala. -Larry se le queda mirandolo sorprendido- vamos animate.! -Larry abraza a Matt como si fuera su padre el que lo estuviera aconsejandolo, muy sonriente se va.

Al dia siguiente Larry llega a la casa de los Giffin en su auto y pitando desesperadamente grita el nombre de Sherlyn. Esta no salio. Salio una sirvienta para avisarle que habia ido al puerto para dejar a Candy que iba de regreso para America.

LARRY: esto no puede ser!….-se fue de alli rapidamente, muy deprimente.-no me puede estar pasando esto a mi….

continuara...

* * *

Gracias por leerme

JINA.

La pecosa no puede seguir en Australia y se decidio venirse a America... que pasara ahora?

nuestro prximo capitulo sera una travesia en barco...


	11. UNA TRAVESIA EN BARCO

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES DE CANDY-CANDY NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI Y YUMIKO IGARASHI.

* * *

"DIME QUE ME AMAS..."

Jipuk 2010.

Capitulo 10: UNA TRAVESIA EN DONDE LOS DOS OCEANOS MAS GRANDES DEL MUNDO SE UNEN ...

El barco sarpo del puerto llevandose a todos sus tripulantes. Dentro del barco todos, desde los pasajeros hasta el capitan estaban contentos por la nueva travesia del barco. El cual iba a pasar por el estrecho del Istmo de Panama. Para los pasajeros que quisieran podian quedarse en el barco una vez que llegan al puerto de California. Este barco tambien llegaria a Nueva York, si no se bajan en California.

El barco seguiria por la ruta del sur hasta llegar a centroamerica y entrando por el Golfo de Panama, en el Oceano Pacifico. Los pasajeros tendrian la oprtunidad de admirar una de las maravillasas obras de ingenieria del mundo que el hombre hubiera podido crear en ese tiempo: EL CANAL DE PANAMA, que recientemente habian abierto las puertas al mundo.

Un canal que tenia como objetivo acortar miles de kilometros de viajes de este a oeste. Y evitar una peligrosa travesia al Cabo de Hornos en el extremo meridional de suramerica. Ademas de que era una ruta militar para la marina estadounidense de controlar los dos oceanos mas grandes del mundo.

Candy estaba sentada afuera en la cubierta viendo el mar. Habia muchas personas en la cubierta del barco. Ademas tenian sillas para que los pasajeros se sentaran en ellas. La silla del lado de donde estaba Candy estaba vacia. Un hombre leyendo una revista se acerco y se sento en ella. Candy lo miro pero no pudo ver su rostro asi que siguio mirando el mar.

Una doncella que trabajaba a bordo del barco se acerco ofreciendo bebidas para sus pasajeros, le pregunto primero a Candy. Esta le contesto que queria una soda. Luego se dirigio al hombre el cual le pidio lo mismo. Candy reconocio la voz del hombre y movio la revista de la cara a continuacion le dijo:  
CANDY: tu…?  
LARRY: hola!-sonriente.  
CANDY: me vienes persiguiendo? y eso que es?-senalando el bigote que llevaba puesto.  
LARRY: je, je, esto -pasando el dedo por el bigote.- es que algunas personas cuando ven mi rostro salen huyendo. -sonriente- por eso me he tenido que disfrasarme asi. Pero si no es suficiente tambien tengo -sacando una barba falsa dentro del bolsillo del pantalon.- una barba.!- poniendosela en la barbilla.  
CANDY: basta de tonterias! y quitate todo eso. - casi reganandole.  
LARRY: esta bien! esta bien! Me los quitare si no te gustan. Yo solo estaba intentando de que sonrieras un poco.  
CANDY: Larry, a mi no me gustan las bromas. Por favor dejame sola. -Larry se quito los bigotes y los puso en el suelo a un lado de su silla. Un niño que estaba cerca de ellos vio lo que habia dejado Larry.  
LARRY: Candy, yo se que tu has pasado sobre muchas cosas. Creo que ni siquiera me puedo imaginar por las dificiles etapas que habras pasado. acomodandose en su silla.-Pero hay algo que te has olvidado, que tu vida esta contigo, que aun estas viva. Eso es lo que te estas olvidando. Debe de haber alguna razon o un proposito por la cual estas con vida. Pero se que algun dia volveras a sonreir denuevo. Pues yo quiero ayudarte para que sonrias. La decision la dejo en tus manos. -sin mas se levanto y se fue de alli.

Candy se quedo mirando hasta que este se fue a sentarse un poco lejos de ella, queria admirar la belleza del mar.

En el camino, Larry vio como el niño que antes habia visto el bigote que habia puesto en el suelo. Lo habia recogido y se lo estaba colocando a una señora gorda que estaba durmiendo en una de las sillas para tomar el sol.

El niño le hizo una seña a Larry: que? Este le contesto siguiendo el mismo juego del niño, le meneo la cabeza en señal de negacion y que siguiera adelante con su travesura que estaba bien. Cuando el niño termino este empezo a reirse. Tambien todos los que pasaban cerca de ella se reian y se burlan.

Dentro de un rato la señora se desperto, se iba a peinarse asi que habrio su bolso y de el saco un espejo grande, cuando se miro en ella su cara, esta se espanto y pego un grito ensordecer que todos se asustaron de que es lo que habia pasado.

Candy tambien se volteo a mirar que es lo que sucedia. Vio como Larry y el pequeño se dieron las manos en señal de complicidad. Candy le dedico una mirada retadora a Larry y este se puso serio. Despues de ese incidente Candy no vio a Larry en todo el dia.

Ya habian pasado varios dias desde la ultima vez que Candy habia visto a Larry. Candy no habia tenido ningun cambio, todavia seguia muy callada y triste. Larry solo la veia desde lejos y la cuidaba de que nada malo le pasase.

Tambien se dedicaba a su pequeña Angel que se la habia traido con el. Pero no la habia sacado afuera mucho. La paseaba por la noche cuando todo era solitario. Angel estaba encantada por que estaba viajando, le gustaba mucho viajar. Casi nunca se portaba mal, siempre era juguetona y alegre. Larry habia traido a la mucama que a veces le ayudaba con Angel.

Habian ya llegado a las costas del Estado de California y el barco se habia detenido en uno de sus puertos. Algunos de sus pasajeros se bajaron alli, otros se subieron para llegar a Nueva York en barco atravesando el Canal de Panama, en donde se enlazan los dos oceanos mas grandes del mundo. Que recientemente habian abrierto sus puertas de nuevo al mundo. Despues de un deslizamento de tierra, los cuales hicieron cerrar la travesia por siete meses. Mientras removian la tierra en su paso que impedia el avance de los barcos.

Algunas personas hablaban muy entusiastas sobre el recorrido ahora del barco. Un joven estaba informando a sus familiares la nueva travesia del barco:  
"Vamos a ver una gran obra de ingenieria que atraviesa el sector mas angosto del continente. El Canal de Panama…"

El capitan anunciaba por donde el barco hacia la travesia recorriendo paises de centroamerica. Pronto llegaron a las aguas panameñas. Pero aun no se podian apreciar la costa, por que estaban en los limetes internacionales, cuando se acercarian a la Bahia de Panama por donde entrarian para iniciar el recorrido del canal entonces se podria divisar sus hermosas playas.

El barco pronto llego a las hermosas playas. Pudieron apreciar a lo largo las palmeras que eran muchas y variadas, el clima y la diversidad tropical tanto en su flora como en su fauna. Sus playas tenian diferentes tonalidades de arena. Algunas tenian color blanco, otras playas tenian el color crema y otras las tenian de un color mas intenso.

Era un verdadero paraiso ante los ojos humanos. Apenas estaban comenzando el dia cuando se detuvieron en el Puerto de Balboa, para recoger a algunos pasajeros y con ellos se unieron las guias turistica, quien iba a guiarlos a traves de su ruta hasta el final del mismo en el Oceano Atlantico. La guia se presento y prosiguio…  
"…Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes Damas y Caballeros a Panama. Esta es llamada tambien "el Puente del Mundo y Corazon del Universo". puente por que une a dos grandes porciones de tierra El Norte America con el Sur America y corazon por que es aqui en donde se concentra el mayor numero de turistas de alrededor del Mundo. Esta obra de ingenio humano es visitada por miles de turistas a lo largo de todo el año. Estamos ahora mismo en las aguas del Pacifico de la Bahia de Panama, de la Provincia de Panama. Este canal inicio sus operaciones en los años 1914,..." la guia siguio su narracion.

La narracion se hacia tanto en ingles como en español. El barco inicio su viaje por el Canal de Panama, el cual mide 80 km a lo largo, en el cual fue excavado en el punto mas estrecho y la parte mas baja del montañoso Istmo que unia el Norte del Sur America.

Todos los pasajeros estaban atentos a la guia la cual estaba narrando la historia del canal.  
"…..nuestra travesia dura de 7 horas y media a 8 horas. Para la construccion del Canal se enlazaron estructuras diversas y de diferentes alturas tales como bahias, cortes, lagos artificales y un estuario dragado, por medio de tres alineamientos de esclusas de doble via. Primero pasaremos por las Esclusas de Miraflores. Las esclusas son obras hidraulicas que permiten vencer desniveles concentrados en canales navegables, ascendiendo o descendiendo los navios que se encuentran ellas atravesandolas, (funcionan como elevadores de agua, para nivelar el agua, ya que el nivel del mar del Atlantico es diferente al del Pacifico). En el recorrido de nuestro primer juego de esclusas usted podran apreciar la Espectacular Bahia de Panama y algunos edificios importantes de la ciudad…"

Cuando llegaron a las Esclusas de Miraflores experimentaron el primer juego de esclusas donde asciende el nivel del agua a 18 metros en dos etapas, el cruce de este juego de esclusas era bastante lento, ya que hay que hacer un equilibrio de los niveles de agua, primero con el tramo del canal donde se encuentra el barco y luego con el otro nivel hacia donde saldra el mismo. Son dos juegos de esclusas paralelas. Ya que si un barco llega del Atlantico pueda pasar son ninguna demora mientras que el barco que entra por el lado Pacifico puedan los dos atravesar las esclusas al mismo tiempo.

"...El agua para subir y bajar las naves en cada juego de esclusas se obtiene por gravedad del Lago Gatún. El agua entra a las esclusas a través de un sistema de alcantarillas principales, que se extiende por debajo de las cámaras de las esclusas desde los muros laterales y el muro central..."

Larry se habia acercado a Candy, juntos estaban admirando, cuando rompio el silencio:  
LARRY: Esta es una obra de una organizacion sobrehumana y de un esfuerzo sobrehumano.-Candy solo asintio con la cabeza. Ahora se le veia un poco mejor y ya no andaba con la pena de su tristeza.- ver en la realidad como funcionan las esclusas, es una experiencia muy… muy interesante, parece una obra fabulosa en un lugar precioso. Esos pequeños remolcadores parecen escoltas, jejeje pero es para guiar a los barco.  
CANDY: nosotros estamos en un barco grande -sonrie- de pronto siento que todo el barco empieza a elevarse, por que el agua va a inundar la camara de las esclusas, se puede ver como sube el agua -señalando con el dedo indice -por el nivel de agua que tiene en la pared - Candy abrio los ojos mas cuando ya estaba a otro nivel,- no me di cuenta de que estamos a otro nivel.-ya casi se habia olvidado de su tristeza con esta nueva experiencia de su vida, realmente esto era fascinante.

"….Ahora recorremos el Lago Miraflores que es un pequeño lago que separa las dos esclusas del lado Pacifico del canal, hasta llegar a las esclusas de Pedro Miguel. En donde asciende unos 9 metros en un sola etapa…"

Los pasajeros del barco todos estaban maravillados por lo que se veia todo a su alrededor era espectacular lo que la naturaleza les ofrecia y lo que las manos del hombre habian conseguido hacer.

"….Al salir de las Esclusas de Pedro Miguel, vemos que nuestro barco atraviesa por el Corte Culebras, donde el rio Chagres desemboca en el Canal. Su nombre se debe a que como podran apreciar, sus curvas se asemejan a las de una serpiente. Esta es una de las partes mas interesantes ya que el corte fue construido atravesando la Coordillera Central, la cual es la columna vertebral de Panama. Ademas tiene un valor historico y geologico. Esta extravagante obra ha cegado la vida de miles de personas. Durante su excavacion se desato la fiebre amarilla (que para ese entonces no habia cura) y a costado millones de dolares. Este Corte Culebra es el punto mas estrecho del canal…"

Siguieron su ruta por el rio Chagres hasta divisar un hermoso lago. El LAGO GATUN que es uno de los lagos artificiales mas grande del mundo y fue creado exclusivamente para el Canal. El cual tambien tiene una gran importancia ecologica.

LARRY: lo impresionante sobre este Canal de Panama es que todo es original. Dicen que las locomotoras que controlan las compuertas de las Esclusas son electricas desde sus inicios.  
CANDY: te has dado cuenta que hay muchos manglares a lo largo del canal.-Larry asintio con la cabeza.  
LARRY: has visto, es precioso! como ha cambiado el color del agua, era como un café se torno a verde y luego a azul, es algo muy bonito.  
CANDY: si.

"…por un lado podran ver a su izquierda la Represa de Gatun que tambien forma parte del Canal. El cual tiene una funcion muy importante. Luego experimentaremos las Esclusas de Gatun donde el barco desciende a 26 m en tres etapas hasta llegar al nivel del oceano Atlantico, y nuestro recorrido habra terminado una vez que lleguemos al Puerto de Cristobal, de la Provincia de Colon, en la Bahia de Limon, del Mar Caribe (Oceano Atlantico)…"

Ya estaban saliendo de las esclusas de Gatun cuando los estaba sorprendiendo el atardecer.  
LARRY: es verdaderamente hermoso ver la puesta del Sol, desde aqui. Esta es la primera vez que mi viaje de barco ha pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ni me di cuenta de que las 8 horas se han ido…

Todos parecian hipnotizados por la belleza del atardecer. El cielo tenia un color hermoso que iba desde un amarillo, blanco, hasta un anaranjado puro pasando por un color crema y un rosadito con un toque de lila….

Larry se acerco a Candy bastante hasta acortar distancia, luego la tomo muy delicadamente por la cintura y le dio un gran beso. El beso fue suave, tierno, apasionado y prolongado, en el que le entrego todo su amor.

Larry queria que Candy recordara su beso por toda la vida. Aunque no sabia que pasaria despues de romper aquel beso. Pero no siguio pensando mas solo se dispuso a disfrutar del beso. Candy sorprendida tampoco pudo pensar, estaba muy confundida no sabia si debia de seguir besando a ese hombre o huir de el. pero a donde huir?...

Cuando se recobro de su estado deshizo el beso y solo pudo decir en susuro  
CANDY: quiero comer un helado de chocolate, -con la mirada clavada en el piso- no crees que ha hecho mucha calor aqui en este pais el dia de hoy….

Larry quedo fuera de si no sabia si enojarse por que habia rompido el magico momento o sentirse feliz de que no le hubieran dado una cachetada por el atrevimiento. Sonrio y se fue a buscar lo que Candy habia pedido. Candy aun estaba mareada y se retiro a su camarote.

"….una vez que lleguen al puerto pueden pasar a comprar las fotos y recoger las mismas que se tomaron a lo largo de la travesia por el canal como recordatorio de este dia, ademas podran comprar souvenirs…"

El barco llego hasta el Puerto de Cristobal y alli dejaron a las guias y a algunas personas que se habian subido solo para ver el trayecto del Canal.

continuara...

* * *

La informacion del canal de Panama fue obtenida de diferentes sitios web.

Gracias por leerme

Gracias por los reviews.

Un mega abrazo a todos a traves de la distancia.

JINA.


End file.
